Going Back
by VAAUG
Summary: The war is over but the trio's and Ginny's lives are still as complicated as ever.  They head back to Hogwarts to finish their education and make plans for the rest of thier lives.
1. Chapter 1

Harry and I were in my room at the Borrow. Both of us were lying on our respective beds staring up at the ceiling. It had been almost a month since the defeat of Voldemort and the parade of funerals that followed. Hermione had just returned from lifting the spell on her parents and it was obvious from her face that things didn't go well.

When she arrived, she said that they had decided to stay in Australia for a while. That was it – all she said behind a fake smile. After a little more prodding by mum she finally revealed that they were upset that she used magic on them and that she missed her last year.

"I assured them that I was returning to complete my training but they were still disappointed. It didn't seem to matter that we defeated the darkest wizard of all time. They didn't like that I went around the countryside with two boys." We all had a feeling that more was said but we couldn't get it out of her.

After dinner, Ginny suggested that she and Hermione go to her room for some girl talk and a slumber party. It was really ridiculous and obviously Ginny's way of trying to get more information out of her. I was put out because I hadn't had any alone time with her and now they were closed up in Ginny's room doing Merlin knows what.

Suddenly there was a crack. I looked up to see George. He was hardly himself since Fred died but he was trying to get himself out of it. He had already gone back to work and to living in their flat above the store so I was really surprised to see him back tonight after dinner.

"George, don't do that! You know it freaks me out." I said.

"That's why I do it little bro." He turned to Harry, "He's worried I'll find him and Hermione up here for a snog."

"Shut up!" I barked as Harry gave a big laugh.

"Hey, I'm here to help." George pulled out of his pocket some extendable ears. "The latest version of a masterpiece – new and improved; guaranteed to break any feeble charm Hermione tried to put on Ginny's door."

"Even the Impenetrable charm?" Harry asked as he examined his.

"Well, not that one. But what would they need something that strong for." George looked satisfied with himself. "Well, I leave you boys to it. I'm back to the flat."

He disappeared as quickly as he came. Harry and I looked at each other, smirked then nodded. We then sent the other end of the ears under the door and down to Ginny's.

George was right – the reception on the ears was greatly improved. Something must have been funny since they were laughing hysterically.

"That color hair certainly doesn't work for you Gin; blue streaks aren't Harry's thing. You look like Tonks!"

The laughter abruptly stopped and there was silence. Finally Ginny spoke up, "It's not like we can't talk about her. Her hair was always fun."

"You're right, to Tonks!" Hermione said as though raising a glass.

Harry looked at me and asked "are they drinking?"

"Nah…" I replied but didn't know the answer.

We started listening again and picked up on Ginny. "It is sad about little Teddy though. He's just like Harry – you know, growing up without parents."

"I have a feeling he'll be well taken care of. Harry's his godfather and we both know he'll be good to him." Hermione replied. "Speaking of babies…the way you and Harry have been sneaking off – I hope I don't hear the pitter patter of Potter feet any time soon."

My head nearly spun off as I looked over to Harry you was frantically shaking his head no. I was preparing to kill when…

"Oh Merlin, could you imagine. Being the only girl, there wouldn't be much left after my brothers got him and then mum would castrate him. Besides, I'm not ready for that anyway and I know Harry would never pressure me." Ginny's words sent a wave of relief down my body and I gave Harry a look that promised death if he touched my sister. "Well, what about you and Ron?"

"What about us?"

"You know any progress?" 

"No. Since we kissed in the battle there hasn't been much time for anything." Then she sounded exasperated, "Gin, I honestly don't know where we stand. It's like he's afraid to be alone with me."

"Truthfully, he hasn't had much of a chance to be alone with you and he really isn't the sneak off kind of guy."

"True." Hermione seemed to be reflecting on something.

"Hermione, I have a little confession to make and I just have to get it off my chest."

"What?" There was a long pause. "You can tell me anything Gin." I have to admit, I was a little concerned over what my sister was going to say.

"I'm the reason for the whole Ron-Lavender debacle. I made fun of Ron and threw it in his face about you and Krum kissing and I never thought he'd go straight to Lavender. I thought I was nudging him in your direction. I'm so sorry…you were miserable for so long because of that." This time a wave of guilt came over me.

"What's done it done." The sad tone in Hermione's voice made me feel even worse; I had treated her so terrible that year.

Harry took out the earpiece. "Ron, it's the past you two are together now and that's what matters. Don't mope over it and mess everything up."

"You're right." I stately simply and we tried to catch back up with their conversation.

"I couldn't believe that he showed up here for the wedding. He sure has nerve." Gin said. Harry and I looked at each other and shrugged, both wondering who she was referring to.

"You couldn't believe it – what about me!!" Exclaimed Hermione. "When I saw him I dropped that bag I had been working on and it made a terrible noise. Everyone looked at it and I was sure I had given that away. Then he says something about me looking wonderful and Ron was there. I was so afraid Viktor was going to say something to him." There was a short pause. "Then he came and sat down with us. Luckily Ron was angry so he dragged me to the dance floor."

My mind began to race and I looked to Harry, who again gave a shrug. What would Hermione not want Krum to tell me?

Then it sounded like one of them was starting to cry. "Oh Hermione, what happened wasn't your fault. You know that right?"

"I know but I still can't believe I went there. Ron can never find out."

I was beginning to have a panic feeling. What had happened and where did she go?

"Don't worry, I won't tell him. But he has no business saying anything about you going to spend Christmas with Viktor in Bulgaria – he was with Lavender after all. Besides, if I told him what happened he'd probably kill Viktor and that wouldn't be any good." She gave a little laugh.

Hermione had gone to Bulgaria to be with Krum! I could feel the anger welling up in me. Harry put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down and we continued to listen.

"I still worry about what would have happened if his dad hadn't walked in."

"It sounds to me like you were handling yourself. I was surprised that Krum's voice wasn't permanently falsetto much less the fact he was walking around." They both laughed. "Really Hermione, if Ron does find out, it will be okay. He was with Lavender at the time."

My anger was now directed only at Krum. "Harry, is it me or did it sound like Krum attacked her? I'll kill him."

"Ron, that's why they aren't telling you about it, sounds like Hermione was able to stop him and worked him over pretty good."

I felt a mixture of guilt and anger. If I hadn't been with Lavender, she would have been here at the Burrow and not with that creep. I jabbed the earpiece back in and continued my torture.

"Do you think that he and Lavender ever…you know?" Hermione asked in a rather nervous voice, as though not really wanting the answer.

It was my turn to shake my head vigorously in defense as Harry simply laughed at me.

"Merlin no!" Ginny yelled. "That's simply sick! Besides I know my brother and he wouldn't do that even if Lavender came up to him fully naked. He'd be too scared. Plus he's a Weasley and a Gryffindor." There was a brief silence then Ginny continued, "I'm serious Hermione, they didn't do anything more than kiss. Besides Lavender loved to talk about she dumped Ron and that he was a complete dud in the romance department."

Now I was embarrassed and Harry's laughter became uncontrollable.

Hermione also gave a chuckle, "Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah. Lavender was a piece of work last year. She spent most of it secretly meeting Ernie McMillan."

"Wait, what about Hannah?" Hermione asked with obvious shock in her voice.

"I know, poor Hannah. When a bunch of us confronted her – including Parvati, she asked me if I was upset that Ernie could get some and my brother couldn't. I was so repulsed and informed her I didn't need to know about my brother's love life. That's when she started yelling about Ron – but why would I care about that stuff? She is such a slag."

They began to talk about their hair again so Harry and I decided to put the extendable ears away before discovery.

"Okay Harry, what are our plans for Krum?"

"What plans? You aren't supposed to know about anything. Hermione will tell you whenever she's ready."

"Damn Lavender." I then looked to Harry. "Honestly, we never did anything and if I hear you do anything of the sort with Ginny, I'm fine with serving out a sentence in Azkaban – especially since the dementors are gone."

Harry looked slightly worried, "Ron, I would never pressure Ginny. But what about five years from now?" He asked with a little grin.

"My sister will always be celibate; I don't care if you're married." I gave him a serious look and the subject was permanently dropped.

"I wish we had found out more about her parents."

"Ron, she'll also tell you that when she's ready."

I gave him a little acknowledgement and lay back on my bed. I eventually drifted off into a restless sleep. I dreamed of horrible things happening to Hermione and then her and Krum running off together. Needless to say, the next morning I was not a happy camper.

--

I was very grumpy the next morning as I stomped downstairs and plopped down for breakfast.

"Did you not sleep well dear?" Asked my mum and I looked up to see everyone looking at me with a slightly puzzled look.

"No." I said and began to eat my eggs. I saw Hermione and Ginny glance at each other with a weary expression.

"Well, now that you're up, I thought we could take a trip to Diagon Alley today and get things for the school year. Hogwarts letters arrived early this morning with special ones for you three." Mum said indicating Harry, Hermione and me.

The others opened their letter and I tossed my back on the table. Something that did not go unnoticed by mum, "you certainly are going back for your final year Ronald. You have no qualifications. If you think the Order of Merlin First Class is going to let you fly through life you are sadly mistaken."

Everyone at the table gasped. Order of Merlin First Class? What was she talking about? Dad folded up the Prophet. "Molly, that hasn't been announced yet." He then looked at Harry, Hermione and I. "There is going to be a post-war celebration and you three will be receiving the Order of Merlin First Class. It hasn't, however, been officially announced or approved. But with Kingsley in charge and the feelings of the Wizengamot, it's safe to say it's in the bag." He had a huge grin on his face.

The three of us were speechless. "Congratulations!" Ginny squeaked giving Harry a big kiss, receiving chastising looks from mum.

"You aren't being ignored either Ginevra." Dad stated, "Everyone in the battle will be receiving the Order of Merlin. Most will get Third Class, but some, like Neville, are to receive Second Class."

I couldn't help but have a grin from ear to ear. Wow, the Order of Merlin. I was also happy for Neville and all the others.

"Ron," said Hermione with a gentle tone, "you have to come back for your final year. The letter says that they have created a special dormitory for those who missed the last year. There will be several of us since the Muggle-borns were forbidden to return. I've been made co-head girl." She smiled. "I wonder who the other one is."

"It's probably Polly Pringle. She's a Ravenclaw in my year and everyone knows it will go to her." Said Ginny.

I opened my letter to find that I was still a prefect and that we could be try out the quidditch teams if we wanted. It also said that each of us will have our own room and that the new dormitory is located in the old Room of Requirement. It didn't really sound so bad and it would be different to have a year without fighting for our lives.

"Well I think you should all have to repeat your last year. Ginny didn't learn anything under those idiots." Mum said as she began to busy herself with dishes.

"Well I'm looking forward to a Voldemort free year!" Exclaimed Harry and we couldn't agree more.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to Diagon Alley was an eventful one. I kept trying to break away from the group with Hermione but all my attempts were thwarted by shop patrons wanting to get an autograph or a picture with the three of us. We finally made it to the WWW and George directed us to the back room of the store where we could catch our breaths. He was greeting customers and those wanting to pay their condolences – but Fred would be happy business was booming.

Before I could reach the room, someone grabbed me on the arm. "Oh, hello Lavender."

"Hi Won-won," she said in a breathy voice. She saw that Hermione, Harry and Ginny had stopped along with me, "I need a word with Ron alone." She smirked directly at Hermione and pulled me away. I looked back to see the others going ahead. Harry and Ginny seemed to think it was a riot, but Hermione looked a little worried, biting her bottom lip.

"First," she started, "I have to let you know that there is a really disgusting rumor going around about you."

"What?" How could people say anything bad after all we did!

"People are saying that you and Hermione are together." I just stared at her, obviously not getting the reaction she wanted, she continued on. "When I say together I mean – dating, snogging, etc."

"Actually…" I started but was not allowed to continue.

"I know it's ridiculous but you should really put a stop to the rumors. I don't believe for one second you'd date the bookworm." She laughed but before I could throttle her, "You know a great way to dispel them would be if we started dating again. I'd love to be your date for the upcoming celebration at the Ministry."

"I heard a rumor you were shagging McMillan." I confronted. I wanted to see her worm her way out before I told her the truth about me and Hermione.

I could tell she was shocked, "Ginny must have told you that and it was a complete lie. Won-won, I've never gotten over you. Wouldn't we be amazing together – wouldn't I look beautiful on your arm as we both receive our Orders of Merlin. I know mine is only Third Class but still. Wouldn't it be great?"

"How did you know about the Order of Merlins?" I asked surprised.

"It was announced in the afternoon Prophet silly." She playfully batted my arm and looked up at me hopefully.

"Look, sorry to disappoint you, but I am seeing Hermione. She's not a bookworm she's the most amazing woman I've ever known and will ever know. Good luck Lavender." I said parting and made my way to the back of the store.

Once again someone grabbed me. I turned to see Hermione and couldn't help but smile.

"Hey…" I started but she put her finger over my lips to silence me and led me not into the back room but out the back door and into the deserted alley.

Before I could do anything else, she threw her arms around me and pulled me into a deep kiss. I willingly returned it and couldn't help but feel relieved. Things were actually spinning out of control. Before I knew it, I had Hermione pinned up against the wall.

"Hermione…" I whispered as I pulled away.

"I heard what you said about me to Lavender." She said before she attacked my mouth again.

"I meant every word." I said as I pulled completely away this time so she wouldn't be able to tell just how excited I was. "Look we better get back inside."

"Okay." She said meekly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just…I wanted to say that I love you. I think I always have." She looked up at me, a little misty eyed, hoping for a mutual return.

I must have looked like an idiot with the size of grin on my face. "I love you too." I whispered before I threw caution to the wind and pulled her back into a passionate kiss.

Only a second later, Harry had come out looking for us. We made our way back inside and were soon on our way back home to the Burrow.

* * *

Throughout dinner, Hermione kept giving me glances and knowing smiles. I couldn't believe how obvious she was about flirting with me in front of mum. Mum was either okay with it or didn't notice, but since nothing ever escaped her attention I assumed that she was fine with the change in our relationship.

When we finished dinner, Hermione and I planned to go for a walk, but Harry pulled me aside for a stern warning. "Ron, I have the same protective feelings toward Hermione that you have for Ginny. I couldn't believe how you two were going at it in the alley. If I hadn't come out looking would you two have gone straight to shagging?"

"Harry, don't be an arse, you know it's not like that. We got a little caught up in the moment. I promise nothing like that is going on."

"Good. Like you said to me, I have no problem serving a sentence in Azkaban for her." We both laughed but he continued, "Just don't break her heart." He pleaded.

"I won't." I assured and left to join Hermione who was waiting outside.

"So, where should we go?" She asked.

"Let's head this way. There is a lake not far from here. We could walk there and back if you want."

"Sounds perfect." She grabbed my hand and we were off.

We walked a bit in silence. I was contemplated over whether to ask her more details about her parents or somehow lead her into telling me about what happened with Krum. I decided questions about her parents were the best option. "Hermione, I feel that there is something you aren't telling us about your parents. What is it?" I asked gently.

She stopped and looked up at me. I could tell that tears were starting to form and I began to panic that I, once again, said the wrong thing. "Oh Ron, they were so furious with me. They told me that they already lived one year without a daughter so maybe they should just keep living that way."

"What?" I asked – not sure I understood what she meant.

"The said apparently I didn't need them, all I needed was magic. What it boiled down to was that I belong in the wizarding world and they belong in the Muggle world. They said that the fact I used magic on them already showed them that I chose magic over them so they choose Australia over me."

"Hermione, that's nuts! You did it to protect them."

"I know, and I hope that they will come to realize that. I'm sure they are just angry now and will get over it. It may take a while but I'm sure they'll get in touch with me. I've decided to send an owl every week."

I decided to play along since she seemed to have talked herself out of a breakdown. "You're right. They just need a little time then they'll be begging to see you." I hoped I sounded convincing. I wasn't sure if I even believed it and we continued to walk on.

We finally reached the lake and found ourselves completely alone. The place was beautiful with grass and wildflowers leading to the bank and weeping willows sweeping down to the water. There were large rocks that we would play on as kids – I had a lot of fond memories here.

"Is this protected from Muggles?" She asked looking around at the deserted area.

"Yes, there are actually mermaids in there." I pointed to the lake.

"Oh, well that's for the best then." She laughed obviously remembering our underwater adventure of fourth year.

We started to walk around the lake and the sun was beginning to set. Then suddenly, she plopped down next to the water. "Let's just sit here and watch the sun set."

"Okay." I said and sat next to her.

To my surprise, she grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. It was amazing, kissing Hermione with the sun setting. It was like a dream finally realized. Before I knew it, she was lying on her back and had pulled me down on top of her. If I didn't put a stop to this, we'd both regret it – well, I don't think I would be she might. I bolted straight up.

"What?" She asked rather puzzled.

"Um…" I stammered, "Don't you think we should stop."

"No." She said matter-a-factly. She sat up, started kissing me and pulled me back down with her.

"Hermione." I said half shocked and half pleading. I pushed myself back up. "What are you doing? We don't have to do this."

"Why not? Don't you want me?" She looked slightly hurt.

I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to calm myself and draw the blood back to my head as opposed to somewhere else. "That's not a question to ask a bloke. Of course I do, but don't you think we are going a little fast."

"If I've learned one thing it is that life is short Ronald Weasley. We should take advantage of every moment."

"I agree, it's just – I don't know." She made perfect sense, maybe we should…but that would be wrong, right? "Just a bit ago you were upset over your parents, I don't want you doing anything for the wrong reasons."

"I love you – is that a wrong reason?" She said hotly and I could tell we were headed for an argument.

"I love you too; I just think we should wait. I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"You're not pressuring me – I want to!" She was beginning to escalate.

"Me too but – I think we should wait. Besides, Harry told me to behave myself or he'd happily go to Azkaban for killing me."

For some reason, the comment about Harry broke the tension. She began to laugh and apparently couldn't stop herself. "Come on, let's head back." I said. She nodded through her laughter.

When we got to the house, I found my dad was working outside in his shop. "Son," he yelled out, "could you come give me a hand."

That was weird; he never asked for anyone's help in there, in fact it was forbidden territory. Hermione headed to the house and I made my way inside the broken down shop.

"Ron," he said looking at me rather seriously, "sit down. We need to have a talk about you and Hermione."

I sat there and braced myself for the upcoming lecture.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat waiting for my dad to start. He seemed to really be preparing himself for this one. Finally he put down the item he was tinkering with and looked me in the eye.

"Ron," he began but abruptly stopped; picking back up the whatever. "Okay, I'm just going to say it." Again, he paused.

This was torture. Dad seemed totally inept and at a loss for words. "Spit it out dad."

"Fine! It's pretty obvious to me and everyone else that your relationship with Hermione has changed." He was looking pretty sour but then added, "We are all happy and it's what we always wanted." Followed by a grin.

"Thanks?" I said partially as a statement and also a question. There had to be a catch to this. I figured we were going to have _the talk_. I was sure he had it with the others so I don't see why it's so hard with me.

"Son, what I'm getting at is….do you know how to cast a contraceptive charm?"

Okay, that was not what I expected and he could tell by my expression. I was thinking I was going to get the save yourself for marriage and respect women speech. "Umm…well, no actually." I stammered, "Isn't that usually the girl's job?"

"I don't think Hermione would appreciate that statement." He said and I was now completely grossed out that he was thinking of Hermione and me doing it.

"Blimey dad, can't we talk about this some other time. Besides, what makes you assume that we are going to do that already?"

"Oh, you haven't yet then! Thank Merlin! Your mother and I were petrified."

"Mum???" Now I felt utterly humiliated.

"Well Ron, you're the first one to date a pure Muggle-born. Now don't get me wrong, I love Muggles and Hermione especially, but they have a reputation of being a little looser than witches and wizards."

"How dare you say that about her?" I yelled. Now I was mad, they think she's a slag.

"We don't think that, it's just that we didn't know okay. Sit back down." He told me since I had gotten up to storm out. "It's obvious that you and Hermione are crazy about each other and one thing might lead to another. Plus, you need to worry about the legendary Weasley potency. That's why you must to learn the charm."

"The what??" If I could have melted and disappeared through the cracks in the floorboards I would.

"You might have noticed that all the Weasley's have lots of kids. I don't want you and Hermione to get into that before your ready…which is to say when you're married."

"You're right, I do plan to marry her and we'll handle anything life hands us."

"Ron, I love your mother and I wouldn't have it any other way but do you really think Hermione would be happy staying at home all day with a house full of kids? She has a bright future ahead of herself and so do you. I want you both to be able to fulfill your dreams and start a family when you are ready to, not before hand."

He was right and he spent the next hour showing me the proper wrist action to perform the spell properly. I wondered if dad was teaching it correctly since he had so many kids, but I decided it was best to trust him and play along.

* * *

I made my way back into the house and as I entered the kitchen, mum gave me a knowing look which left me mortified. I scampered into the family room to find Ginny, Harry and Hermione.

Hermione looked up when she heard me come in, "What was that about?"

"You don't want to know." I replied. "Who are you writing?" I asked when I noticed the letter.

"It's not Viktor you idiot." Answered Ginny and Hermione gave her a glare that said shut up.

"My parents; I'll mail it in the morning." Hermione smiled and folded it up.

"That's a good idea. It will all work out Hermione." Said Ginny sympathetically.

"She's right." I added.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something here?" Said Harry.

"You can fill him in Gin. I'm pretty tired so I'm going to go on up to your room and read before going to bed." She said and Ginny nodded.

As Hermione went for the stairs, mum stopped her. I feared she was about to be whisked away for a talk so I was happy when mum wanted to discuss sleeping arrangements. "Dear since you will be staying until you leave for school, I thought it would be nice for you to stay in Percy's old room. I moved your things already."

"Oh, thank you Mrs. Weasley." She gave mum a little hug and went up to Percy's old room. A few minutes later, I decided to follow and received a giggle from Ginny and a stern glare from Harry.

Hermione was already lying on her bed propped up on pillows reading a thick book. I gave a knock and went on in, closing the door behind me.

"Did you want to use Pig for your letter?"

"No, since it's a long distance journey I figured I'd go to the Owl Express in the morning and mail it."

I took the seat out of the desk and sat down. "You won't believe what my dad had to say." I relayed the humiliating story on contraceptive charms to a much amused Hermione.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. Besides, I already learned it."

"Why did you already learn it?" I asked getting a little miffed – for who else would she need to know the charm.

"Don't freak out Ron! Madam Pomfrey teaches all the girls once they reach their sixth year."

I was stunned, "Hogwarts is promoting a good shag then." I gave her a goofy grin.

"Not exactly." She put her book down and sat up. "So your parents think that we are shagging like mad?"

"Apparently so." I wiggled my eyebrows trying to make light of the situation. I could tell she was a little hurt; she never got over the scarlet woman comment.

"Don't worry Hermione, they love you. Dad said they couldn't be happier." She smiled and I took the opportunity to move in for a kiss.

It was easy to lose track of time when kissing Hermione. We were _just_ kissing but the temperature in the room felt like it was boiling. Then suddenly there was a loud screeching sound.

We both jumped up and Hermione asked "What is that noise?" She had to yell to be heard over the sound.

I could hear footsteps coming from both up and down the stairs. We ran out into the hall to meet the others, assuming the worst. But the split second we left the room the sound stopped.

"Dad what was that?" Asked a very frightened Ginny who had obviously fallen asleep and was woken up.

"Is it a protection on the Burrow?" Harry asked quickly, holding his wand tightly.

"Everything's fine dears; that was just the curfew alarm" answered mum.

"The what?" Ginny and I both asked at the same time.

"Your mum and I thought it would be a good idea of we were all in our respective rooms at an appropriate hour." Dad checked his watch, "its 11:00 and I'm guessing that Ron was still in with Hermione." I could feel my face getting as red as my hair.

"It will go off at 11:00 at night as a reminder to get to our rooms." Mum added.

"That's hardly a reminder mum, it scared us all half to death." Said Ginny.

Harry on the other had found the situation very humorous and it was taking all his self control to keep from laughing.

"Okay, everyone say good night and get to bed. The spell ends at 6:00 each morning." Mum said as she and dad went back to their bedroom.

As soon as they were out of sight, Harry burst and Ginny soon followed. "What were you two doing in there so late?" She asked slyly.

"Nothing" Hermione simply replied. "Well, I'm off to bed." She quickly darted back in the room and shut the door.

"Looks like the parents don't trust you Ronnikins. It's like the staircase for the girls dorms at Hogwarts" laughed Ginny.

"Shut up, I'm sure if Harry tried to get in your room and even louder alarm would go off and they'd put a chastity belt on you." I retorted.

"Fine, good night." Ginny stomped off to her room and Harry and I climbed the steps to mine.

* * *

The summer days flew by and the Ministry celebration was rapidly approaching. It was ironically enough set for Harry's birthday. "At least you won't need to go to any trouble." Harry told mum.

Hermione had received back all the letters she had sent her parents. It was miserable watching her each time an owl would come, hoping it was a reply instead of a returned letter. I couldn't help but get angrier and angrier at the Grangers. How could they do this to her?

Ginny had taken Hermione to Diagon Alley to look for new dress robes for the party. Harry and I also needed something new since we had outgrown our old ones, which we didn't come to realize until after they had already left. So Harry and I braced ourselves for another fun filled trip in public.

It seemed that everyone was buzzing about the upcoming celebration. We were less mauled than last time but we were still getting congratulations for our Orders of Merlins. We made a pit stop at the quidditch shop then headed for Madam Maulkins.

"Hello ladies." Exclaimed Harry as we entered the shop and found Ginny and Hermione. Ginny was being fitted and Hermione was still looking through the robes looking very disappointed.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Oh, everything I like they are out of or there is something wrong with it." She replied.

"How can that be? Isn't this place run by witches?"

"Oh, you'll see why." She said and continued to look.

"Sorry Hermione but we don't have that one either and like I said before you can't have the floor sample." Said an unwelcome voice and I understood Hermione's dilemma. "Oh, I Ron."

"You work here Lavender?"

"Yes, I'm a fashion apprentice. Isn't that great" she said with too much enthusiasm. "You should see the robes I have for the party; they're blue – your favorite color." She waited for some sort of acknowledgement and when she didn't get one, she continued. "It's so sad that you'll be going back to Hogwarts. It's wonderful being out; Parvati, Padma and I have our own flat now not far from here. You can come by anytime you want and feel free to stay there on weekends if you'd like." She kept trying to get me to notice her.

"Isn't there a new shop in Hogsmeade you could try?" I asked Hermione, totally disregarding Lavender.

"You know you're right. Gin, I'm going to Hogsmeade with Ron. We'll see you back at the Burrow." Ginny nodded an okay and we went to leave.

I heard a "Goodbye Ron" from Lavender as I shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything Harry Potter…**

The ceremony was amazing. I can't believe I have the Order of Merlin. Harry, Hermione and I were receiving congratulations left and right as well as all the other recipients. Neville's grandmother was hysterically crying when he received the Second Class. I don't think I've ever seen anyone more proud; well, except perhaps my mum.

The celebration had begun and I must say it was quite a party. I guess with the war over and Voldermort gone, people were throwing caution to the wind and really letting loose. It was great seeing other classmates there. Dean let us know he would be returning and he shocked everyone by attending with Luna. "Well, she's grown on me since we were stuck together."

Neville came with Hannah Abbott and announced that he too was returning to Hogwarts as Professor Sprout's assistant. "I get to do all sorts of things – including teaching some of the first year classes. They are also sending me to a wicked seminar on underwater plants and algae." I was glad to see he had found his niche but was eager to escape the conversation on leaves and their magical properties.

I did my best to spend all my time with Hermione. She looked stunning in the gold colored dress robes she got in Hogsmeade. Parvati, who was the apprentice at that shop, was more than happy to help her. She also went on about how she and Padma couldn't wait to find different living arrangements and filled us in on how her apprenticeship was much better than Lavender's. We didn't really care but we agreed with her.

Speaking of Lavender, she did arrive in very revealing blue dress robes and Hermione wondered if what she was wearing even constituted robes. We noticed she was with a much older wizard that looked like he was well off. I still avoided her but she seemed content with her new victim.

Hermione and I danced, drank and all around had an amazing time. As the evening wore on, mum and dad let us know that they were calling it a night. Lucky for us they told us we could stay as long as we wanted. About half an hour later, Harry and Ginny announced they were also leaving and wanted to know if we'd like to join.

Before I could say yes, Hermione spoke up. "You two go ahead. I wanted to speak to someone."

I shrugged and they disappeared. "Who do you want to talk to?"

"Oh nobody, I just wanted to have some alone time with you." She had a mischievous grin I was unaccustomed to. She reached up and gave me a small peck on the lips and then made her way over to one of the many tables that had been set up. "I thought it might be good to talk away from everyone."

I looked around and the party was still going strong with lots of people around. "Hermione, we're in a room with I'd say about 100 people. Did you want to go somewhere else or something?"

"No, I really just meant not at the Burrow. I feel like your parents are playing watchdog." She had sat down and removed her shoe and rubbed her obviously sore feet.

I had to agree with her. Besides the crazy curfew charm, either mum or dad seemed to pop up where ever we were. "Okay, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Us" she simply said.

"What about us?"

She paused and then blurted out "I just wanted to say that I really love you Ron and I don't want to be a fling or whatever like Lavender."

"Trust me Hermione, you are nothing like Lavender. I was really only with her to make you jealous." She rolled her eyes at this admission. "I love you; I want a future with you."

At that she smiled a smile that melted my heart. She seemed relieved and leaned forward for another gentle kiss. "I feel the same way. I thought that you felt the same but for some reason I just wanted to be sure before…"

Suddenly someone sat down beside me. "Isn't this party great? I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Before I could answer yes she continued, "Good I didn't think so."

"Actually Lavender…" Hermione started but was not given a chance to complete.

"Oh, Hermione you were able to find _something_ to wear. It's…_nice._" It was obviously not a complement.

"Thanks Lavender." Hermione said in an overly cheerful tone. "I actually got it from Parvati's store. She is really doing well isn't she? When we were there her boss came in and said that they were sending her to Paris for a month. Her program is so amazing; you must me so proud of your best friend."

The smile Lavender had been wearing had faded completed. "Yes, it's great for her." Her voice was completely monotone. Parvati had told us that Madam Maulkin didn't believe in sending apprentices to study fashion elsewhere and obviously Hermione had hit on a sore subject.

Lavender switched her attention to me but it seemed she was trying to make me jealous. "Did you see my date for the evening Won-Won? He's a broom designer and very rich. It's too bad."

"What is?" I asked falling into her little trap.

"That you might just miss your chance with me." She looked at me seductively and said this in a low voice meant only for me.

Hermione had heard but acted like she hadn't. She gave a loud sigh and she was obviously irritated. I was starting to worry a bit about a potential catfight. I would never admit this to anyone but I could help but be a little flattered that it was over me.

"Well speaking of broomsticks, we better go Ron." She then turned to Lavender. "It's late and I want to be sure I have time to ride Ron's."

My jaw dropped and the look on Lavender's face was priceless. Before anything else was said, Hermione grabbed my arm and we were suddenly in the yard at the Burrow.

"I can't believe you said that!" I couldn't help but stare at her in disbelief. "She's going to be telling everyone we're shagging or something."

"I don't care! It was worth the look on her face. Besides, maybe she'll stay away for a while."

"She doesn't have a chance Hermione, you know that right?"

"I know I just don't like having a constant reminder of sixth year." I felt like a git for how I treated her but I couldn't change the past. "Don't worry Ron." She obviously saw the look on my face. "I'm not going to keep bringing it up but if she's always around how can I not remember?"

We made our way inside to find dad coincidentally getting some water as we arrived. "Great – you're back. I just needed something to drink." He walked with us up the steps ensuring that we both made it to our respective rooms.

* * *

The rest of the summer flew by. Harry and I both took and passed the apparation test about a week after his birthday. We were driving mum crazy with the way we would pop down to the kitchen and immediately leave after stealing some of the food she was cooking.

When we arrived at Kings Cross on the day to leave, I was happy to be going back. While it would be wonderful to be out, I still would have felt like I had missed out on something. One problem was Ginny thinking it was funny that we are in the same year.

They had to add an extra car to the Hogwarts Express to account for the new first years and for the seventh years that hadn't graduated. Hermione and I went up to the prefect's car while Ginny and Harry searched for an empty compartment. Hermione was eager to meet her co-head girl and the head boy.

Hermione took her seat up front next to a scrawny and unattractive girl who I guessed to be Polly Pringle. She stood up and addressed the group. "Hello everyone! I'm sure we are all looking forward to a great year that will hopefully be better than what we went through last year."

I gave a little snort that was luckily only noticed by those sitting on either side of me. I couldn't help but think that they had it easy to what we went through.

"I'm _the_ head girl Polly Pringle for those who don't know me." She emphasized the word _the_.

Hermione sprang to her feet, "and I'm Hermione Granger. Polly and I are co-head girls this year."

"Yes, that's right. Ms. Granger hasn't gotten enough attention so let's award her head girl too. Merlin forbid the school give the position to the deserving person who didn't decide to lay out of school for a year." It was quite obvious that Polly was a little bitter.

"How dare you!" Hermione started. I stood up but someone in the front had already put a stop to it.

"Alright! That was uncalled for Polly." Said the Hufflepuff.

"That's easy for you to say, they didn't make a co-head boy!" Polly was very upset by now and starting to get hysterical. "This isn't fair."

He rolled his eyes and addressed the group. "I'm Dashwood Green and head boy for this year. From what I understand they didn't want to overlook someone who wasn't allowed to attend school last year and who we all knew would have been head girl if she was here. On the other hand they didn't want to have you miss your chance Polly."

Once calmed, they went through the list of rules and what was expected of us. Then we broke away to join Harry and Ginny.

"I can't believe that Polly girl" started Hermione. "How dare she say I lay out of school last year? Even if I wasn't helping destroy Voldemort, I still would have been banned and sent to Azkaban for being a Muggle." She began to tear up.

"Shh…don't worry about it. Everyone knows why you weren't here. She's just upset she has to share the position." I gave her a peck and we found the right compartment.

When we went inside we found Harry, Ginny, Luna, Dean and Justin. "What's wrong with you two?" Asked Ginny who noticed Hermione's scowl.

I explained about the other head girl and Ginny didn't seem surprised nor did Luna. They filled us in on how Justin had been taken before Umbridge and sent to Azkaban.

"It an experience I will never forget. Being petrified wasn't great either but at least I don't really remember it. I almost didn't come back at all. I was pretty jaded but then I realized I wouldn't get into a Muggle college. My folks weren't excited either but accepted my decision to come back."

"We're sorry man." I said. "I wish we had been able to run into you too, like Dean."

"Well, what could you do? It's funny, the experience actually made me decide to be a healer. There were a few really sick blokes in there and no treatment. We all tried to help each other and I realized I liked helping people. Before, I had no direction but now I do."

"I want to be a journalist." Said Luna in her usual airy voice. "I'll take over the Quibbler one day."

"I'm also thinking about going to healer training." Added Ginny addressing Justin.

"You are?" Harry asked. "You never mentioned it before."

"You never asked!" She retorted with a smirk. "What about you and Ron – no, let me guess, Auror training."

We both shook our heads in affirmation. It was what I always wanted and I'm sure with our background we were both locks for the program. I also knew that Harry wanted to be in the same profession as his dad. "What about you Hermione? You seem to avoid that subject."

"I still don't know – growing up I wanted to be a dentist." Harry, Dean and Justin were the only ones who knew what she meant. "I was thinking that law might be a good profession. I would be able to help others, like fight for elfish rights." She still looked uncertain as she said this.

"Well, we have time to decide." I said as I put my arm around her and decided to change the subject. "What do you think the special dorm is going to look like?" I asked and Dean, Justin and Harry looked excited about our new arrangements.

"It's not fair that you get your own rooms and I'm stuck in Gryffindor tower alone without Harry." Pouted Ginny.

"And just what did you think you would be doing in a private room with Harry?" I asked her in a demanding brotherly tone.

"None of your business!" She replied and Harry seemed to shrink back from her. "What were you and Hermione doing that made mum and dad put a curfew alarm on her room and watch you two non-stop all summer long?"

The others were watching the exchange between Ginny and I. I glanced at Hermione who looked humiliated. "We weren't doing anything."

"That's not what I heard – rumor has it you two left in a hurry from the Ministry celebration and something was said about _riding your broomstick_." Dean and Justin couldn't hide their laughter at this.

"Okay Gin, maybe it's time to calm down." Interrupted Harry and I saw that Hermione's head was in her hands completely embarrassed.

We took our respective seats and she mouthed the word hypocrite as we had a stare-off. Damn Lavender and her big mouth. Hermione was just looking out the window now and Dean and Justin decided to play exploding snaps with Harry in an attempt to lighten the mood.


	5. Chapter 5

The welcoming feast was as expected – fantastic! I don't think the atmosphere in the Great Hall had been this festive since my first year feast. It was hard to believe that just a few months ago Voldemort had been defeated in this very room and we had so lost so many lives. Before the sorting, we had a moment of silence but the sadness quickly made way to joy.

We were finishing our meals when Professor McGonagall, now Headmistress, got up to speak. "I have a few announcements to make before we depart for our common rooms. First, I would like to say thank you to our sister schools in America, Salem Academy and Eerie Preparatory. They provided great service in rescuing as many Muggle-born students as they could and educating them last year. Those returning will be happy to know that they have received a top-notch education."

"So American schools took refugees last year?" I whispered.

"Yes," answered Ginny. "According to Justin, they worked with the Order and got as many children out as they could. They started with the youngest, you know, the least able to defend themselves, then worked their way up. Justin was on his way to the secret portkey when he was grabbed by snatchers."

McGonagall continued, "For those who went into hiding, were captured or went on a quest for our freedom," she said glancing in our direction, "we are thrilled to have you back. Even though you are behind a year, we are thrilled to see so many of you unharmed." She said with much relief in her voice.

"Now, I would like to congratulate all of our students that received the Order of Merlin for their war efforts." There was a round of applause. "It is the first time that Hogwarts has ever had the owner of an Order of Merlin First Class as a student. Even better is that we have three of them: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley." There was more thunderous applause. I looked at Hermione who was quite red and I could tell my face was the same.

"I'm sure you want to pepper them with questions but I ask that you give them the courtesy of enjoying their last year." Harry looked very relieved by the Professor's request of the other students. When people saw us walk in the Great Hall there had been a lot of chatter and pointing. "With that, let us retire to our towers. Prefects please help your students. Those with special dormitory needs, please wait for instructions."

The hall was filled with laughter and idol talk as students made their way to their dorms. As the hall emptied, Professor McGonagall asked us to follow her. She led us to the Room of Requirement. She muttered the password, _victor,_ and the door swung open to a huge common area with couches and cushy chairs. It was all neutral colors, I guess since we were all from different houses.

"Alright, this is your dormitory for the school year. You are welcome to go to your house common rooms if you like but please refrain from bringing underclassmen in here. You'll be happy to know that there is a small kitchen through that door. Simply ring the bell in there and an elf would be happy to assist you." Hermione looked like she wanted to say something but McGonagall had already continued. "Boys, your dorms are up the stairs to the right and ladies yours is up the left staircase. Each of you has your own bathroom." This comment received cheers from the girls. "You're bedrooms are marked and since you are all of age, the old security measures are gone."

"Meaning?" Asked the Hufflepuff girl.

"Boys are not permitted in the girls dorms but since you are of age the protection no longer works. I would be happy to install a curfew alarm."

"No, that's okay. I trust them." She quickly replied.

McGonagall wished us a good night and left. We all just stood there for a few minutes. There weren't very many of us. There were seven guys: Harry, myself, Dean, Justin, two Ravenclaws and another Hufflepuff. There were only three girls: Hermione, a Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff. Needless to say there were no Slytherins.

"I know we've had a few classes together," said the Hufflepuff who I didn't actually recognize, "I'm Shelby Waters."

The rest of us introduced ourselves. The Ravenclaws were Eloise Midgen, Patrick Daley and Tommy White. The other Hufflepuff we learned was Jackson Long. We exchanged our stories, even though they mostly new ours. Everyone, but me and Harry, were Muggle-borns. The girls and Tommy had been sent away to live with relatives in other countries. Patrick was in prison with Justin and Jackson had been on the run the whole year. We then decided it was time to go unpack.

Hermione caught my attention. "Come and see me when your done?"

"You sure?" I asked keeping my voice down.

"Honestly Ron, I'm not inviting you up for a shag. I just wanted to see is all." She quietly said with a little embarrassment.

"I didn't mean it I just thought you might not want people getting the wrong idea. I'll come up in about ten minutes or so."

"See you then."

I went up the boy's staircase and found my room pretty easily since it was the first one visible with the name Weasley written on it in gold letters. I opened the door and found that the inside was decorated like Gryffindor tower – dark wood with deep red. The room was a decent size with a bed, desk set and a lounge like chair by the window. There was a view of the quidditch pitch from my window and on the opposite side of the room was a small toilet.

There was a knock on my door. "Hey, see yours is decorated the same. I took a peek at Justin's room and the wood was lighter and the furnishings were a goldish yellow color. He said it looked just like their old dorm rooms. I assume the Ravenclaw's must be blue." Said Harry as he sat down on my bed.

"Pretty nice accommodations if you ask me. Do you have a view of the quidditch pitch?" I asked.

"No," Harry said glancing out my window. "I'm on the other side of the hall so it looks down to the lake. You'll be able to scout games by watching enemy practices." He commented with a hint of mischief in his voice.

I offered Harry use of the window whenever he wanted since he was going to be quidditch captain along with Ginny.

"Ron, I have to ask, what's going on between you and Hermione? You two aren't _you know…_"

"Merlin Harry! No we aren't."

"Well, I'm not sure what's going on! You two went from being awkward as ass to all over each other. Also, with the charm off the girl's staircase, I'm a little worried."

"Worried about what? What do you think I am? Haven't we already had this talk?"

"Sorry, I know, but you'd do the same for Ginny. What was that business on the train? You know I wouldn't pressure her into anything."

"Harry, we are just going to have to trust each other I guess. If I'm willing to trust you with my baby sister then I think the same should go for me and Hermione."

"You're right. Look, I'm going to go to Gryffindor tower and see Ginny okay?"

"Sure mate. I'm supposed to meet Hermione is a few minutes anyway."

"Down in the common room I hope." I shot him a dirty look. "Okay, okay see you." He held up his hands in defeat.

Going to the common rooms was a popular idea since most everyone departed for familiar territory. I however ventured into uncharted territory and snuck up to Hermione's room. I took care to be sure that no one saw me go up and walked quickly to the end of the short hallway to her door. I knocked softly and Hermione opened the door and pulled me inside.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I know you're allowed up here but I still…"

"Don't worry, I think everyone went to their old common rooms." I assured her.

"Really?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. Your room looks exactly like mine but yours overlooks the lake. Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's fantastic. I especially love the bathroom."

"I don't really get girls and their love of the bathroom." I thought aloud.

"There are some things you don't need to understand but just accept." She grinned.

It was obvious she had finished unpacking. Her books were neatly placed on her desk and her wardrobe was slightly ajar with the sleeve of a robe sticking out. I sat down on the edge of her bed and she walked over and sat next to me.

It didn't take long for the kissing to start and it soon progressed into a full out snog session. It was amazing and the heat in the room continued to rise. We both had discarded our school robes as a result.

I was starting to get a bit worried. It was quite obvious that Hermione had no intention of stopping and I didn't want to either. My pants were starting to feel extremely tight and I have to admit her school uniform was only increasing my growing need if you know what I mean.

I pulled back looking into her eyes. We were both breathing heavily. She smiled and started playing with my hair just above my neck. "What are you thinking?" She asked.

I was still looking at her and her voice seemed distant. I wanted her and wanted her now. I needed to think of something else. Quidditch! I started to name all the Chudley Cannon players and their respective statistics.

Hermione again asked, "What are you thinking?"

"16 blocks" I said.

"Huh?" She looked at me like I was completely nutters.

"I mean, I was thinking how beautiful you are." It was obvious she didn't believe me.

"Oh, I thought you might be recanting Cannons statistics to distract yourself from how turned on you are."

My eyes gave me away and she started laughing. "Geez Hermione. What do you expect? I'm already a bloody wreck don't tease me too."

"I'm not a tease." She said with mock defense. "What? That book your brothers gave you didn't have a chapter on what to do once you got the girl?"

"How do you know about that book?" I was completely humiliated.

"Ron, I saw it at the Burrow before Bill and Fleur's wedding. I glanced through it and saw the chapter on compliments among other things. The way you complimented my decorating ability confirmed I was the object of your affection. Don't be mad, it was sweet and funny."

"Glad I'm a source of amusement." All the desire I had had completed ebbed away and was replaced by crushing embarrassment.

"Ron," she said with all seriousness, "the only reason I think its funny is because you never needed a book. You had me all along - from the beginning. I love you Ron, the real Ron. The one that might make me cry but also makes my heart beat fast whenever you're around."

All self control broke with that statement. I assaulted her mouth and swept her off her feet and onto the bed. There was no turning back – this was it. Not just tonight but for forever. It was awkward and didn't last very long but it was the most incredible experience of my life. We laid there and held each other. I promised not to leave until she fell asleep but knew I needed to get back to my room. She finally nodded off with what appeared to be a faint smile.

I, on the other hand, couldn't suppress my idiotic grin as I quietly moved down the girl's staircase and up the other to my room. When I got inside there was an unwelcome visitor waiting in my chair by the window.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting here?" Harry asked with a not so hidden accusation.

I glanced at the clock which told me it was just after two. "Well excuse me for falling asleep. I hope my bed is that comfy too." I tried to make it joke.

"Please tell me you were only sleeping in her bed."

I hated to do it but I had to lie to him. Both Hermione and I didn't want the world to know just how close we were. "Get your mind out of the cauldron mate. We were only sleeping. I was just going to stay till she drifted off but I zonked out too."

Harry studied me for a second. "Okay. Guess what I found out at Gryffindor." Harry proceeded to fill me in on more of last year's insanity but I was hardly listening. My mind was still focused on Hermione.

"Look, I've got to get some sleep." Harry announced after about thirty minutes of story telling. "Our last year starts tomorrow. I hope it is less…eventful that the others."

"Me too mate."

He left but I couldn't get to sleep. I must be a good actor because I was sure my goofy smile would have given it away to Harry. Morning came all too quickly and after only a few hours of sleep, I got up to face my last year at Hogwarts as a man.


	6. Chapter 6

"Krum? You have got to be kidding me!" I said at breakfast the next morning. I looked over to Hermione who was pushing her food around her plate.

The morning had started off perfect. I met Hermione in our new common room and the memories of last night flooded back. It was honestly awkward for a moment until she recalled how crazy I was trying to remember that contraceptive charm. Luckily she had learned it; at one point my wand flew across the room. We agreed no one would know about our new level of relationship – especially Harry and Ginny. First it was private and second I didn't want them to get any ideas.

We met Harry and Ginny outside Gryffindor and walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. To our surprise none other than Viktor Krum was seated at the teacher's table. I felt Hermione tense up when she saw him and I remembered I wasn't supposed to know about anything that happened. Therefore, I played dumb and acted my usual jealous self.

When we sat down at the table, we learned he would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. That's when my outburst came.

"It does seem like at odd choice." Harry commented as he watched the exchange of worried glances between Hermione and Ginny.

"It's a terrible choice." Ginny mumbled and went back to eating her bacon and eggs.

Hermione seemed extremely uncomfortable. I looked up at Krum who seemed to be staring at our group.

Finally Hermione spoke, "it doesn't matter; we won't see him except for class." Under the table she rubbed my knee in a gesture of assurance. I was sure she expected me to fly off the handle.

I couldn't help but have resentment for Krum. Not just because of what Harry and I overheard but because I knew he was Hermione's first kiss. I should have asked her to that damn ball.

Breakfast was winding down and students were beginning to get up and make their way to class. I looked at my time-table and was happy to see that we all had our core subjects together. We weren't, however, always with Ginny and we discovered that they kept the returning seventh years in a group and we would have classes with different houses, not just the Gryffindors.

We made our way to transfiguration and I had to slow down to keep step with Hermione. Harry and Ginny went on ahead and finally Hermione stopped completely. "Ron, I want you to know there is no reason to be jealous of Viktor. I'm not at all interested in him. You know that right?"

I gave a reassuring smile. "I know – I can't help that he irritates me. I'll be on my best behavior though."

"I don't mean you need to go out of your way to be friends with him, I just don't want you to get in any trouble for fighting a teacher. Hopefully we won't see him much at all."

"No problem. Look we better get to class."

Transfiguration was with the Gryffindors and Slytherins and it went by fairly pleasantly. The Slytherins were no longer boisterous but subdued and all together too quiet for my taste. I was thrilled to see that Malfoy and his cronies weren't here anymore but remembered that one had lost his life.

When class was over we parted with Ginny and made our way to DADA with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Instead on sitting in the front, Hermione was content with sitting toward the back. I had no complaints. Honestly I didn't know why we even had to take this class – it was pretty obvious we knew how to handle the dark arts.

"Hello class." Krum started with his heavy accent. "I want to welcome you to NEWTS level Defense Against the Dark Arts." He paused for a moment and continued, "I see some familiar faces so that is good." He was looking directly at Hermione with such intent that others in the room turned to see where he was looking. Hermione acted like she was busy setting up her books and quill.

Krum spent most of the lesson laying out what we were going to learn this year and what was expected from the NEWTS level course. My eyes followed him as he made his way around the room. I couldn't stand how smug he was and that he had tried something with Hermione. I had a surge of pride for the girl sitting next me who fought him off.

"Ms. Granger may I please see you for a moment?" He said as class was dismissed. Some of the girls in the room giggled, obviously remembering the ball fourth year.

Harry went on and I waited with Hermione who seemed extremely nervous. "You can go on to your next class Mr. Weasley."

"That's okay, he can stay." Hermione chimed in.

"I wanted to walk her to her next class." I added.

"I'll see her safely there. You're next class is divination so you best hurry to make it on time. Hermione's is arithmancy on the other side of the castle."

"Did you memorize our schedules or something?" I was curious as to how he knew my schedule.

"I have access to everyone's schedule. Now you better go so that I may talk with Hermione; you don't want her to be late for class."

I begrudgingly left and made the long trek to divination, which I was late for. Hopefully Trelawney wouldn't take any house points.

"Mr. Weasley, go ahead and have a seat. Mr. Potter explained that Professor Krum asked you to stay behind."

I gave Harry a thankful look as I sat down next to him at one of the back tables. He leaned over and whispered, "what was that about?"

"I don't know, he made me leave." Harry gave me a sympathetic look and we both eventually drifted off to sleep in the dimly lit, hot and heavily perfumed room.

Harry and I made our way to the Great Hall for a much needed lunch. My stomach had woken me up in class growling. Professor Trelawney had incorrectly assumed I had been in a transcendental state and wanted me to recount my visions for the class. Luckily, she was very impressed with my inner eye.

Hermione was waiting outside the hall and pulled me away and out the front doors. "Hermione, I'm starving." I pleaded as my stomach once again announced its need for food.

"Ron, I need to tell you something. It's about Viktor but don't get mad until I'm done." I nodded and she seemed relieved. "During our sixth year with everything the way it was between us, I couldn't very well spend Christmas with you guys at the Burrow. My parents had made plans assuming that I wouldn't be home as usual. Viktor had written me and asked me to spend the holidays with them."

She paused and looked me, I assume waiting for a reaction. "And you went?" I asked provided the response she expected.

"I decided to go instead of stay at Hogwarts and have Lavender make fun of me. So I went and it was very nice at first. Christmas was fine but New Year's Eve things got a little out of hand."

"What do you mean _out of hand_?"

"I let him kiss me but he kept on kissing me. We were alone in his family's study at the time. Anyway, when I broke away and asked him to stop, he didn't. He just kept on and eventually had me pinned to the couch. He was trying to take off my blouse, he was reaching up my skirt and I promise you I was struggling to get away. I was able to hex him about the time his dad walked in. His dad knew something was up but after he left Krum was furious and went for me again so I kneed him, well you know where." She said the last part in a hushed tone. "I got out, packed my bags, left that night and came back to Hogwarts."

"Did he hurt you?" Even though I had heard part of it before, I was still really angry.

"No, not really."

"I should kill him."

"No Ron! I didn't tell you to have you do that. I needed to tell you since he was here and, well I don't know. I'm afraid he'll bring it up and tell you something happened that didn't."

"What did he want after class?"

"He apologized and said he tried to it at the wedding but was distracted by Luna's dad. He wants to start over by being friends again. I told him that it wasn't a good idea and that I was dating you."

"Good, maybe you should tell McGonagall or something." I was happy she told him to bugger off but I was worried for her.

"No! Ron, I told him there was no way we'd be in a relationship. He was a little snotty about it so I told him to drop dead."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You said _drop dead_?"

"It was the first thing that came to my mind."

"What an arse. If he keeps this up, you'll have to tell McGonagall."

"I will but I think he was just being a jerk. Now that he knows I'm with you I'm sure he'll back off."

I didn't believe that he would but played along mostly so we could go eat.

* * *

As the weeks went by it was evident that Hermione couldn't be more wrong about Krum. He had every intention of pursing her. Nearly every lesson he would have her stay being and it was starting to cause a lot of rumors. He'd come up behind her and whisper in her ear during our practical lessons under the guise that he was helping her learn a wand stroke.

One day Hermione purposefully kissed me in class, I guess to prove she was with someone else. He reacted by giving her detention and had her come to his office after dinner. I camped outside the classroom until she was out.

"He made me clean the upper shelves without magic." She said as she stormed out. "I think he was just trying to look up my skirt."

"Hermione, I think you should go to McGonagall about this." I said.

"I'm a professor Mr. Weasley and what should Hermione tell me?" Professor McGonagall said as came up the stairs unnoticed by us.

Hermione stood there silent so I decided to tell. "Professor, Krum is being entirely inappropriate with Hermione. He asks her to stay after class for no reason and is always making an excuse to touch her. He as much as told her that he wants a relationship with her. When I say relationship, I don't mean a professor-student one either."

"Ms. Granger, is this true?"

"Yes Professor." She answered in a meek voice.

"I have to admit that I'm not oblivious to the rumors that have been going around. I'll speak to Professor Krum." She said and walked off in the direction of his office.

"Come on Hermione, let's go." I said and began to usher her to our dorms.

* * *

It was the morning of the first Hogsmeade weekend and Hermione and I promised to meet Harry and Ginny for a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. Instead of waiting in the common room, I went up to her room.

This had become a familiar trek to me and I no longer tried to sneak around to get there. People were used to us visiting each other's rooms. Harry was suspecting that there was more going on between me and Hermione but I kept lying to him saying there wasn't. He finally stopped when Hermione chewed him out for thinking that way of her.

Things between us were wonderful in that department. The initial awkwardness had turned into what I considered to be a deep passion. I couldn't imagine how I existed before we finally declared our feelings for each other.

I gave a rap on her door and announced it was me before I walked in.

"I'm hurrying." She said as she was frantically writing. "I just want to finish this so that I can get this to the Owl Express office while we are in town."

Another letter to her parents; it was horrible. They continued to come back unopened but every new one she wrote she was sure it would do the trick.

"I haven't received my last letter back – so either they read it and plan to respond or the owl got lost. I just want to be sure."

I had no comforting words to give her. Truthfully, I thought it was time to give up. I knew it wasn't the same but she did have my family. I knew that someday, we'd be each other's family.

She smiled and announced she was done and we made our way out of the castle and down to road to Hogsmeade.

It was a windy day and one could tell that any remnants of summer were gone. Hermione's birthday was on Tuesday and I had to come up with some way to break away from her to go to the jewelry store to pick up her gift. I had worked secretly with Parvati to get a catalog of the available jewelry; when I chose the perfect sapphire necklace, I got her money so she could go and buy it for me. I thought it was funny how Parvati was enjoying helping me in my efforts with Hermione. I think it is what Hermione would call passive aggressive behavior toward Lavender.

The opportunity came after we left the Owl Express when Hermione announced she really wanted to go to the bookstore and asked if she could catch up with me at the Three Broomsticks. I agreed and once she was out of sight, I bolted for the shop. They had gift wrapped it and it took all of about five minutes. I decided to be a big boy and find Hermione in the bookstore.

I made my way down the aisles of books and finally spotted her through bookshelf glancing at a book the next aisle over. I was about to make my way around there when I heard a familiar voice speak to her.

"How dare you speak to McGonagall about me?"

"What are you talking about Viktor?" Hermione said putting the book back on the shelf.

"She has put me on warning." He forcefully grabbed her arm. "I know you want me, why fight it?"

"Viktor, I don't want anything to do with you. I thought I made that perfectly clear." She struggled to break away and he grabbed her other arm and I heard her wince.

I rushed around to the aisle they were on. "Let her go Krum." I demanded and he did so instantly looking casual as though nothing was going on. Hermione looked at me with relief and rubbed her arms.

"I ran into Hermione and we were just catching up on old time." He said and flashed a smile at Hermione. "We were talking about the wonderful Christmas we spent together. We became quit close."

"Yes, I heard all about her trip to Bulgaria." I wanted to make sure he knew that Hermione and I had no secrets and that I knew the truth of that holiday trip.

"Right, of course." He said. "So, I hear that you and Hermione are the happy couple. Good luck getting anywhere with her, she's quite the, what's the word, prude. There is a permanent sticking charm holding her knees together."

I looked around to see a few students stopping to watch the proceedings. At least with that comment it was obvious he hadn't slept with her.

"Shut up Viktor." Said Hermione behind gritted teeth. "Leave us alone." She turned and grabbed my hand, "let's go, we don't want to be late."

We left the shop and were across the street in the Three Broomsticks in a matter of seconds. The place hadn't really filled up yet so we grabbed a booth and waited for Harry and Ginny. I looked up at Hermione who had tears in the corners of her eyes.

"I can't believe him. I'm so happy you came to find me. Apparently he's been put on warning for his behavior."

"It'll be okay." I said as I put my arm around.

Harry and Ginny came in a few minutes later and I filled them in on the encounter.

"His behavior is atrocious." Remarked Ginny. "Everyone's talking about it."

"What do you mean everyone is talking about it?" Hermione asked in a frantic tone.

Ginny began to backpedal. "Everyone knows you're with my brother. People just like to talk. It's nothing bad – most of the girls went from finding him cute to creepy."

"Do people think I'm having some sort of affair with Viktor?"

"Who cares what people think." Offered Harry.

"Well, I take that as confirmation then." Hermione began to tear up again.

"That's not what I meant." Pleaded Harry. "People don't think you are having an affair. It's just hard to miss the way he acts toward you."

"Plus," Ginny added, "after the comment on the sticking charm, everyone will know you two aren't having an affair."

Hermione put her head on my shoulder. I'm sure Ginny's words were meant to be comforting but it seemed to depress Hermione even more. I knew she hated the idea of people talking about her. Our butterbeers arrived and I begged for a different subject of conversion.


	7. Chapter 7

I have to say Krum eased up on Hermione after that and he never asked her to stay late anymore. The weeks rushed by and it was Halloween. I was definitely looking forward to an amazing feast. Not exactly what one usually thinks about when you're in bed with your girl.

We were laying there in post-ecstasy bliss. I was glancing out her window at what appeared to be approaching clouds and she had her head on my chest. I could feel her playing with the sapphire necklace I bought her for her birthday.

I thought back to how earlier today we couldn't wait to get out of classes. For some reason we were both so turned on that we rushed up to her room to do the deed. I looked down at her and she smile, leaned up then kissed me. "That was incredible." She whispered and I agreed whole heartedly.

Then there was a most unexpected knock on her door. "Hermione, are you in there?"

It was Ginny. How did she get in here? Others weren't allowed in our dormitory.

"Just a second." Hermione said in a panic.

We jumped up and she reached for her robe. I didn't know where to hide so Hermione eventually put all my clothes in my arms and pushed me into her wardrobe. It was hot in there among her clothes and it was stuffy. I stayed perfectly still not wanting to make a sound.

"Ginny, how did you get up here?" I heard her ask as she opened the door.

"What took you so long?"

"I was about to take a shower when you knocked. I had to throw something on and I couldn't find my robe."

"Oh, Eloise let me in. I explained to her…" I was surprised to hear Ginny start sobbing hysterically.

"Ginny, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing – Harry and I broke up is all."

"What? Gin, what happened?" Hermione sounded as shocked as I felt.

"I honestly don't know." She stopped for a second. "Promise you won't tell Ron."

"Of course." Hermione promised knowing full well I could hear the entire conversation.

"Harry and I have been talking lately about, well, you know…having sex."

It took all my willpower to not burst out of the closet and pummel Harry. I stayed quiet so I could hear the extent of his treachery.

"Really, well have you done it?"

"No, but I think I'm ready. He's just worried about it since I'm a year younger and that Ron might kill him but I think that's ridiculous and I told him so."

"Well Gin it really does take both of you to be ready."

"I know – I don't see how you and Ron are holding off considering you guys are pretty much all over each other."

"A lot of chocolate helps." Hermione joked but I didn't actually get it. "Why would you guys break up over that?"

"I admit I said a few things. You know that girl Vale?"

"Harry's partner in Charms?"

"Yes, well they've become pretty good friends and that's okay and all. I mean you and Harry are just friends. Lately they hang out a lot."

"Ginny, I don't see them hanging out a whole bunch. We're with Harry lots of the time."

"But you and Ron always sneak off to snog and - don't look at me like that we all know that's what you're doing. That's when she seems to always show up lately. Has he said anything to you about her?"

"No Ginny he hasn't. She's nice and has eaten lunch with us outside a few times but other than that, nothing. I still don't see where this is going."

"I said that if I was Vale I'm sure he'd be all ready for a shag. He didn't really appreciate that. I know it was a stupid statement but I've just been so jealous of her lately. Then he went on about how he didn't know what I was up to here last year. He said he had heard a rumor that I went out with Blake."

"Did you?"

"Just a few times. Harry had broken up with me remember. Well, he thinks I'm a total slag."

"He said that?" Hermione asked surprisingly.

"Not exactly in those words but anyway he decided that we should take a break from each other for while and cool off."

"That doesn't necessarily mean a break-up Gin. Maybe he just wants to slow things down. With everything that has gone on for the past year, he has to be a little mixed up in the emotions department." Hermione took a deep breath. "Look, it's getting close to time for the feast. I'll take a shower and meet you back in the Gryffindor common room okay. We'll go down together."

I heard Hermione open the door and then shut it. I waited a second before opening the wardrobe. When I tried to get out, my foot got caught in one of her robes and I came crashing to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Hermione laughed.

"Just peachy." I said getting to my feet. "What was that about?"

"I don't get it. That was a weird story and there just has to be more to it. You should go find Harry and we'll meet at the feast."

It sounded like a good plan so once I got dressed I bounced over to the boys section and knocked on Harry's door. After silence I knocked again and got a weak _come in_.

Since I wasn't supposed to know what was going on, I had to start off carefully. "What did you do to my sister?" Okay, maybe I couldn't carry the careful plan out.

"What do you mean?" He immediately defended.

"Hermione said she was very upset."

"Well, we…I think we broke up again."

"What do you mean _you think_? You either did or didn't."

"She seems to think I have it for that Vale girl."

"Well do you?" I said hotly.

"No! She's just a friend like Hermione. I also found out Ginny was dating some bloke named Blake part of last year."

"Who's Blake?" I badgered.

"A Slytherin."

One could have knocked me over with a quill. "I'm sorry but I must be hearing voices. Did you say she dated a Slytherin?" I plopped down into Harry's desk chair.

"Yep. He's that dark haired seventh year guy that is always cracking those jokes in DADA."

"What?? That guy? The one I wanted to hex into next week for winking at Hermione?" The guy Harry was talking about was a real slime ball. He was a smooth talker and girls seemed to like him but you could tell he was sleazy.

"I understand we broke up before last year. But to go out with a Slytherin, she might as well have dated Malfoy."

I saw his point but…"Okay, my sister's enormously poor judgment aside, they aren't still dating so why break up?"

"I don't know. I was so made about her being jealous of a girl that is just a friend. A girl that dates Alex Hornby of the Wimby Wasps by the way."

"Wow, she dates Alex Hornby?" I couldn't help but be impressed. The guy went to Beauxbatons but was really wicked with the quaffle.

"Yes. She said something about how I probably wanted to use the _boy who lived _thing to my advantage and shag every girl I can."

I jumped up out of the chair. "You haven't been pressuring my sister have you?"

"No," Harry defended, "it was more like the other way around."

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you calling my sister a slag or something?" My basic instincts to protect my sister at all costs were coming out.

"No, dammit Ron just listen. I think we should wait, like you guys are. At least until we are out of school." I felt like a complete hypocrite.

There was a knock at the door and Hermione opened it and popped her head in. "Guys it's me. I'm going to head on to Gryffindor and get Gin. I'll meet you at the feast."

We nodded our acceptance and I hypocritically went on for another ten minutes on the virtues of waiting. It was obvious that Harry was hurt by the _boy who lived _comment. He kept going on and on about how he wanted to put that behind him. We then meandered down to the feast to find Hermione waiting at the Gryffindor table for us.

"Where's Ginny?" I asked.

"Oh, she wanted to stop to talk to someone." Hermione's expression was a mixture of embarrassment and irritation.

Harry had obviously spotted her and I followed his eyes toward the Slytherin table where Ginny was talking to that bloke.

"She's probably just trying to make you jealous or something." I said.

"When she told me she went out with a guy named Blake I had no idea she meant him. I thought she meant that Hufflepuff not the guy who grabbed my butt."

"He grabbed your ass?" I asked between gritted teeth.

"Ron, I didn't want you to kill him. Not that it would be a loss but I didn't want you to go to Azkaban." She then turned to Harry. "Don't worry; she's desperately in love with you."

"She sure has a way to show it." Harry said under his breath.

The food had arrived and we began to fill our plates. Ginny then joined us; sitting next to Hermione but engaged in conversation with a girl in her year.

"This is going well." I muttered under my breath to an obviously perturbed Hermione. She seemed completely annoyed by the whole situation but started making small talk with Harry to ease the tension.

Finally, Ginny turned her attention back to us. "Well, our last Halloween feast. Sad isn't it?"

"Sure." Said Harry.

Ginny looked like she was about to retort but Hermione jumped in. "Come on you guys. After the feast I want you two to talk this thing out."

"What's there to talk about? I believe we are broken-up." Said Ginny.

"You guys will work it out." Hermione was trying to soothe things.

"Hey," said a defensive Harry, "I'm not the one hanging out with the Slytherins, especially a particular one that felt you up in class."

"What?" Asked Ginny.

"I'll tell you later." She said but then addressed both of them, "You two are not dragging Ron and I into this. It's completely unfair! But I will say that it's seems like we have been through quite enough and something this trivial should be tearing you two apart. It's obvious you're meant for each other, so now start acting like it."

We then went on to talk about classes, quidditch and the upcoming holidays. Anything not to bring up the subject of romance.

* * *

Thankfully the next morning was Saturday but I had to get up early for a grueling quidditch practice. Harry seemed to be taking out his frustrations on the entire team. When it finally ended, Harry announced he wasn't hungry and went up to our dorm. Ginny decided the same and went up to Gryffindor. The whole team watched the scene play out and we all agreed that until they make up, we were all going to be suffering for it.

I, unlike the other two, was starving. I found Hermione who was politely chatting with Neville, who had just returned from an apparently exciting trip to an island in the Mediterranean to learn about magical underwater plants.

She looked relieved when I sat down and Neville bid us farewell so that he could do his hourly feeding of his newest acquisition. Just then, owls swooped into the Great Hall, dropping their letter and copies of the Daily Prophet. I got a letter from mum – nothing much going on there. I turned to tell Hermione and noticed that she too had a letter. For the first time it was not one of her own returned. Her parents had finally answered her.

The smile on her face quickly faded to a slight frown and she shrugged her shoulders. "Not exactly what I was hoping for." She then handed me the letter.

_Hermione,_

_I have decided that I need to respond to one of your letters. While I am glad to hear that you are well I must ask that you stop writing us. The owls are creating a serious problem. Our neighbors have even called animal control and this letter arrived when an owl flew into our dental office. We simply can't continue to have these disturbances._

_Your father and I are well and very happy here. We are sorry that we did not contact you on your birthday but deposited £100 in your account and will put an additional sum in for Christmas. We also kept the flat in London when we left and after much debate, we have decided to allow you to use it on holidays and when you leave school. I hope this will be satisfactory and put an end to your need to constantly write us._

_Sincerely,_

_Mother_

It wasn't very long and if I understood it correctly, it essentially said to bugger off. "I'm sorry Hermione."

"Don't be. I'll just start writing them the Muggle way. I'll have to get permission to go to Hogsmeade and apparate to the nearest village to use their post."

"Hermione, it reads like they don't want you to write them anymore."

"No, if you read it carefully, they are only complaining about the owls." She took a sip of her pumpkin juice. "But if they think they can bribe me to stop writing them by essentially giving me the flat, they are dead wrong."

She looked extremely serious. "You can stay with me; you don't have to go to your parents."

"Are you kidding? I'm definitely going to use the flat. It's not that far from the Ministry and I already have great plans for it. You should move in with me! That will get their knickers in a twist."

"I don't want to move in with you to spite your parents." I said feeling rather used. Was our relationship a way of getting back at her parents?

"I'm sorry Ron, I shouldn't have said it like that and you don't have to move in." She crossed her arms over chest. "They've just really made me angry is all. Our relationship has nothing to do with them anyway."

A little relieved but still unsure, I placed me arms around her and soon enough she started crying. I knew she would start eventually.

"Ron, why don't they love me anymore?" She asked.

The question was like a punch in the stomach. I wouldn't know what I'd do if my parents essentially chucked me out on the street. "They still love you, they're just confused. At least they wrote you back; that's a good sign. Pretty soon they'll be writing you. They were probably uncomfortable with the owls."

The next Hogsmeade trip Hermione had special permission to visit a Muggle village where she rented a letter box thing and mailed her first Muggle letter to her parents.


	8. Chapter 8

The time leading up to the holidays was certainly rocky. It reminded me of when Hermione and I simply stopped talking in 6th year during the whole Lavender fiasco. This time it was Harry and Ginny not talking. It was really a strain on Hermione and me as we became referees in a giant match of wills.

Ginny had gone with Blake on the Hogsmeade trip the weekend after Halloween. When Hermione asked her what was going on, Ginny told her she assumed Harry would be taking Vale. When Hermione informed her that Vale had a boyfriend, a famous one at that, I thought the whole thing would blow over. I was wrong.

After that, Ginny pretty much stopped confiding in Hermione and sticking to her fellow classmates. This pretty much devastated Hermione. Ginny was still friendly to us an all but it wasn't the same. Luckily, Harry was still talking with us and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him with the way Ginny was acting. I had major heartburn with her being with a Slytherin and I let her know that. I was then subjected to a tirade that resembled my mother yelling at me the time I let the gnomes into the house.

Not really understanding what was going on, Hermione and I decided to compare notes. Both of us had received different information so perhaps together we could come up with a solution. Hermione concluded that Harry was hurt that Ginny didn't trust him and that she thought he would use his fame to get girls. I could have figured that one out but humored her. She decided that Ginny was embarrassed over how she acted about Vale and was exhibiting her Weasley stubbornness by not admitting she was wrong. What it boiled down to is that we had no idea how to help our friends and spent the next month and half at a complete loss.

We were now getting off the Hogwarts Express for our winter break. With it being the first Christmas without Fred, everyone was coming home this year. It promised to be a subdued but packed house at the Burrow.

"Come along dears. We're over here." Beckoned mum who was waiting at the station with dad and surprisingly Bill. "Bill wanted to see you all too."

"Well that and that fact that dad had bought me lunch and then dragged me here."

"Bill!" Mum admonished and hit him on the arm. "Well we better get to the car. I can't wait for you to pass your apparation test Ginny then we can stop borrowing Ministry cars. We'll be stuffed in there." The Ministry cars weren't as nicely charmed as dad's old clunker.

"Actually Mrs. Weasley, I'm headed over to my parent's flat." Said Hermione.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Exclaimed my mum, "They've finally come around then?"

"No, they've just given me the flat. Sort of a bribe to stop writing."

Mum looked appalled. "Why would you want to stay there all by yourself? I insist you come and spend the holidays with us."

"Oh, I plan on coming over everyday and I won't be alone. Harry's going to stay in the guest room." This announcement brought a lot of curious expressions. "With the Burrow being so full we thought it would be best."

I was actually pretty bummed by this idea. When Hermione first said she'd stay at her parent's I was thrilled. No curfew alarm and Hermione and I wouldn't have to sneak around. But with Harry and Ginny still on the outs, it became obvious that Harry staying at the Burrow wasn't the best idea. For my best mate, I gave up freedom with Hermione.

Everyone had remained silent for a few seconds until mum declared "We have plenty of room!"

"Mum, give it a rest." Interrupted Ginny, "Harry and I broke up okay."

That being said we went about our business. I could tell my mom was shocked and on the verge of tears but decided not to press the subject.

I decided to go with Hermione and Harry to see her flat. Plus, once I'd visited I'd be able to apparate back easier. Mum made us all promise that we would all come back to the Burrow for dinner and dad took my luggage with them. Hermione had charmed her and Harry's luggage to fit in their pockets and we went around the corner to grab a bite.

We took a taxi to Hermione's flat. It was the first time I had ever been in one and it was an experience. We arrived at a very nice looking building across from a large park. Harry seemed very impressed by the area she lived in. Hermione paid the driver and we headed up a lift to the top floor.

"Wow Hermione, I had no idea you lived in this section of London." Commented Harry and Hermione seemed a little embarrassed.

"What section are we in?" I dumbly asked.

"Only the nicest and most expensive. That was Hyde Park!"

I wasn't really sure what he meant by that but played along with a _wow_ expression. When we exited the lift, I noticed there were only a few flats on the floor and she lead us down the hall to the left to the one on the very end. She took out a Muggle key, opened the door and led us inside. My jaw dropped when I saw the place.

"My parents' practice did very well." Hermione said sheepishly. She took her miniature bags out of her pocket and with a wave of the wand they went back to normal. She asked for Harry's and did the same before levitated them.

Off the foyer there was a small hall to the left which Hermione led us down. "Harry, I know the guest room is smaller but it's either here or my old room." She pointed to the room at the end of the hall. "I don't think you'd want to stay in there since it's a girl's room."

The guest room was small but very nice with a bathroom that passed through to what was Hermione's room. It was pretty girly and nothing like I would have expected. It was cream with pink and yellow flowers. I wasn't surprised by the wall of books however.

"I've decided to stay in my parent's room. Since it's my flat now I think I should have the biggest bedroom."

We followed her back into the main living area which was huge. It had sofas and chairs as well as one of those tefelizions. There was a large piano in the corner next to their dining table and large windows, one of which was a door that led out to their balcony overlooking the park. The kitchen and a small eating area were through a doorway to the left and to the right of the large room was another small hallway which I guessed led to the other bedroom.

She showed us around and her parent's room was enormous with a huge bath and a tub like the prefects bathroom. Hermione placed her luggage in the corner of the room and immediately swished her wand to change the color of the walls and furnishings in the room.

"I never liked their taste." She said before showing us the small office across the hall from what was now her room.

"Hermione, this place is amazing. No wonder you didn't want to give it up. I'm just surprised you ever spent a summer at the Burrow."

"Trust me Ron, the Burrow was infinitely more fun."

We made our way back to the living room and I began to play with this remote thingy that tefelizion flash.

"It's television Ron!" Hermione corrected.

"Why don't you just say a _tele_ mate? It's a lot easier." Offered Harry.

It was a lot easier and I found myself mesmerized by the moving pictures. I ignored Harry and Hermione's stifled laughter.

"I wonder if there is popcorn in the kitchen." Hermione said aloud and left us only to come back and announce she needed to go grocery shopping and decided to leave Harry and I to our own devices and said she'd just run to the corner for some staples and would do some real shopping tomorrow.

Once she left, Harry dragged my attention back from the tele. "Will your sister ever come around?"

I looked at him and told him what I truly thought, "Mate, I know she's stubborn but she's loved you since she was ten. I doubt seriously she'll be able to hold out much longer. I really don't get the whole thing to be honest."

"I really don't understand either. We both have been stubborn but I tried to talk to her the other day since I knew the holidays would be so awkward. She completely brushed me off. I don't know what to do and who knows what she's telling your mum. I'm almost afraid to go over."

"Harry, you're as much a part of the family as I am so don't worry about mum. You promised to come over to dinner. If you didn't then I would be worried." I smiled and checked my watch. "It's later than I thought. When Hermione get's back we'll need to leave."

* * *

Dinner was a solemn affair and not just because of Fred but because of the tension between Harry and Ginny. Mum had obviously only received Ginny's version because when we arrived she was certainly giving him the evil eye. Christmas was still three days away but Charlie had arrived that afternoon for a long break.

"So what are you planning to do for your careers?" He asked trying to break the silence that plagued the table.

No one answered but I spoke up, "Harry and I have both applied for the Auror program."

"Oh, I really wish you'd reconsider. I'd like for my youngest boy to stay out of danger for once and have all my remaining children safe." Mum pleaded.

Her veiled mention of Fred's death hadn't gone unnoticed and I felt guilty over my career choice. Hermione was also not pleased with my decision to apply. She begged me to consider something else.

"I agree with you Mrs. Weasley, it would be nice to not have to worry about him for a change." She commented.

"I'm glad someone sees reason among you three. I couldn't be more proud of Ginny applying to the Healer Program." Mum burst with pride. She was thrilled at the idea of her only daughter being a healer. "What about you Hermione?"

"Actually, I'm still undecided. I applied to the Magical Law Program and the Healer Program at St. Mungo's but I'm not really sure what I want to do. I feel kind of lost."

I knew Hermione wished she had her parents to talk to about these things and I felt I really wasn't any help. The smartest witch of our age was quite clueless about a career and it frustrated her to tears sometimes. I rubbed her back in comfort; something that didn't go unnoticed by Charlie.

"Well, at last! I see you two have finally gotten together." He said wiggling his eyebrows at me. I started to tell him to sod off when George finally arrived.

"Finally you made it!" Exclaimed mum. "If it wasn't for the clock, I would have started to worry." She gestured toward the clock that had all the family pointed to safe. Fred's hand magically disappeared when he died.

"Sorry mum but the shop is simply crazy! Verity and I can't handle it all. I'm probably going to have to give up the option on the lease next to Honeydukes in Hogsmeade." He plopped down in this chair and started filling his plate.

"You were expanding to Hogsmeade?" Asked a curious and formally quiet Harry.

"Yes." George said between bites. "Fred and I had an option to lease that old space next to Honeydukes. It's that old second hand store. Anyway they weren't going to renew after this year so we put the option on it. I just can't handle two stores without Fred. Verity is very helpful and all but I would need a real manager there and I can't do both."

He seemed extremely frustrated and worn out. Business had been what had kept him going.

"It's good that the store is going well. Fred would have been thrilled." Charlie offered.

"You're right but it's not the same." He just stared as his plate. "I've determined that it is my mission to take Weasley Wizard Wheezes worldwide to honor Fred. The shop was his idea originally. I just hate that I've already been stopped in my tracks."

"Don't worry," said Charlie, "maybe you just need to take the expansion a little slower."

"I guess." George remained quiet for the rest of the meal.

"Ron, you go help your brother run the shop tomorrow." Commanded mum.

"What?!?"

"You heard me, your brother needs you."

"Don't worry Ron, you're on break and should spend the time with Hermione." George gave an obvious wink-wink.

"Of course he can help you." Squawked mum. "He sees his friends all the time and doesn't see his family nearly enough."

"Hey, I can't help having to finish up my last year." I defended.

"You're helping at that's final. You don't need to hang out all day at Hermione's flat. You can see her and Harry over here tomorrow afternoon."

I started to realize that mum didn't want to have me going off to Hermione's flat with the possibility of us not being supervised. If I didn't know better, I'd say she knew exactly what we had been doing. Charlie gave me a sympathetic look and Hermione, who also realized my mum's motives, was pink with embarrassment.

After dinner, things were pretty uncomfortable so Harry and Hermione left not long after. What mum didn't know was that after everyone was asleep I apparated to Hermione's room at her flat where I stayed until almost dawn.

* * *

I made it back to the Burrow with no time to spare. I had just gotten undressed and was in my bed to fake sleep when mum popped her head in to check on me. I made a mental note to get home earlier.

I fell back asleep but didn't sleep long as I woke to the delicious smells of mum's breakfast. I meandered downstairs and mum was happy to see that I got up early to help George. I sat down at the table and she did something quite unusual and sat across from me at the table instead of busying herself with breakfast.

"I've heard Ginny's version of the events so now tell me everything else." She gave me an intense look so recounted everything I could think of. I told her about Ginny being jealous of Harry's charms partner and how she dated a Slytherin. I could tell by her reaction Ginny had left out a few details.

Some morning owls had arrived as mum served me breakfast to prepare me for my day of slavery at the shop. Ginny had wandered into the kitchen and sat down, looking very grumpy.

"There's an owl for you dear." Mum pointed to the stack and fixed her plate.

Ginny ripped open the letter without looking at it and then came a blood-curdling scream that no one other than Ginny could produce. She leaped up from her chair and began jumping up and down.

"Jeez Ginny!" I yelled picking up my glass that spilled during her hysterics.

"Dear, what's going on?" Mum asked as Dad and Charlie ran into the kitchen with wands drawn preparing for the worst.

"It's from the Holyhead Harpies! They want me to attend their camp in late February and try out for chaser! They apparently saw me at the last quidditch match against Ravenclaw."

I remembered the match well. Ginny had clobbered them and scored over ten goals before Harry caught the snitch. I didn't know scouts were there and couldn't help but be jealous I hadn't received any attention. Of course the Harpies were an all girls team.

"But Ginny, what about the Healer Program?" Mum asked.

"Healer shmealer – I want to play quidditch." She replied obviously walking on air and received congratulations from Charlie.

Mum was obviously devastated at the prospect of Ginny playing quidditch instead of becoming a healer.

"Mum, I haven't even gotten into the Healer Program yet." Ginny said in a bit of a huff. She seemed disappointed that mum was excited for her. "Besides, I might not even make the team. It's just another option."

Acceptances into the various after Hogwarts programs would be coming in at the end of January. It was also the time that students began job interviews with places like Ministry departments, Gringotts and others that didn't require additional training. I hadn't thought about what I'd do if I wasn't accepted to Auror training. The realization scared me.

"Ron," said dad in a whisper to me, "You better get going to the shop before it opens." He was warning me before mum started in on me about timeliness.

I announced that I was leaving and apparated to Diagon Alley. Hermione and Harry were going to meet me for lunch so that was good. I had to knock on the shop door since it was locked and a simple unlocking spell wouldn't do. George let me in with a thankful smile.

"I'm glad you came. I actually do need the help."

"No problem." I said and George started to go over what I needed to do and the inner workings of shop management.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Sorry for the delay - - I had massive writer's block.**

* * *

I had to admit that working with George had been a lot of fun. He actually seemed to value my opinion which I wasn't ever really used to. But the best part of the day was, well was the night. I had apparated back to Hermione's and we just lay there drifting in and out of sleep. She felt so right in my arms. I looked to down find her looking up at me. She reached up and gave me a soft kiss that quickly turned more heated. We were completely lost in each other.

We were so lost that we didn't hear the bedroom door opening but we did hear the blood curdling scream the followed.

"What are you doing to my daughter?"

"Hermione! Oh my God!!!!"

"Mum! Dad!" I heard Hermione scream and pull the covers up tight around her chin. I just laid there hoping against hope that I had turned invisible suddenly.

"Stop or I'll stun you!" Harry had now appeared with wand in hand assuming the worst. He then looked into the bedroom to see Hermione and me and if his eyes had bugged out anymore, they would have fallen onto the ground. "For Merlin's sake!" He yelled.

"Two boys? You're sharing a bed with two boys young lady?" Her dad said.

"No!" Hermione seemed to be trying to get the next words right but blurted out, "I'm only sharing with one. You remember Ron," she gestured to me, "and that's Harry, he's staying in the guest room for the holiday break."

"And your parents just let you shack up with my daughter for the holidays?"

"They don't know I'm here. Harry didn't even…" I looked to Harry for help who seemed to not have much sympathy for me at the moment.

So here I was, in bed with Hermione, naked and getting yelled out by her parents and Harry looking at me like…well I wasn't sure.

"Ron, maybe you and Harry should apparate to the Burrow." Hermione suggested or more like pleaded.

I didn't need to be told twice. I pulled on my boxers and apparated while they were still talking to Harry. I arrived in my bedroom and quickly reached for my pajamas. Moments later I heard someone coming up the stairs. Harry burst through the door and thankfully didn't slam it behind him. He cast a silencing charm before setting in on me.

"How long has that been going on?" Harry demanded.

"Not long, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I don't really want to know the details of it." He paused for a second. "Congratulations?"

"Thanks mate." I answered meekly.

"Mate you are so incredibly screwed. While I was leaving Hermione's mum was yelling about how your parents had written them to come home from Christmas and to spend part of it at the Burrow. They said they'd bring me my luggage here tomorrow. You are so dead."

I sunk down on the bed with my head in my hands. "Poor Hermione." I didn't want to think about what she was going through right now. We conjured up a cot for Harry and I lay awake for hours listening to his snores dreading tomorrow.

* * *

"Good morning dear." Mum said as I made my way down to breakfast. Then she noticed Harry behind me. "Harry, when did you get here?"

"Last night. Um, Hermione's parents came to town so I apparated over here to give them some time to catch up." He glanced over to me obviously not know what to say. Ginny, who was already seated at the table, didn't miss the exchange.

"Oh, I'm so happy! It worked Arthur!" Mum seemed delighted. "I owled them and invited them to spend some time here. I thought if they knew more about Hermione's sacrifices and war heroics that they might just see the light."

"I can't wait to have Muggles over. I hope they have one of those maple fones on them."

"I think you mean a mobile Mr. Weasley." Harry said.

Ginny could obviously tell something was going on. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" We both responded at the same time garnering us curious looks.

The rest of the family, that of course had to be home for the holidays, made their way into the kitchen by now. Everyone was welcoming Harry when we heard a distinct noise from outside.

"Sounds like a car." Harry whispered to me while twe all curiously looked out the window.

"Oh, there here so early! Thank goodness I thought to go ahead and get dressed and that I made so much extra." Mum said running to the door.

We all heard a quick exchange and the Grangers entered the room followed by my mum who seemed a little put off by the abrupt welcome. Hermione didn't catch my eye but kept looking toward to ground.

My dad got up to great them. "Please have a seat; we were just all about to start breakfast. I hope you remember I'm Arthur..."

Dad stopped talking as Mr. Granger was obviously ignoring him and came closer to the table. He pointed directly at me. "I want to talk to you." His tone was menacing and his words slow and deliberate.

Everyone looked at me and I gingerly scrapped my chair back to stand up. I made my way around the table over to my dad and Mr. Granger.

"Um, is everything alright?" My dad asked carefully looking back and forth between me and Mr. Granger.

"Oh, yes. I just need to do something." Mr. Granger said before his fist made contact with my face and I found myself on the ground.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed.

I heard chairs moving and saw that Mr. Granger was being restrained by Bill and Charlie. I scrambled to my feet and Hermione helped me up.

"Get away from my daughter." He yelled as I rubbed my aching jaw.

"Dad you are being ridiculous, I'm an adult." Hermione pleaded.

"What, may I ask, did my son do?" Dad asked.

"My daughter! I caught them together in my bed."

"He deflowered my little girl." Hermione's mum spoke for the first time and began to sob.

"Oh give it a rest mother." Hermione said.

By this point, Charlie and Bill had let go of Mr. Granger and had taken their seats at the table for a better view of the proceeding. I looked to see the whole family watching. Ginny and Harry looked concernced while my brothers were very much enjoying my public humiliation. My mum, however, stood there in utter shock and disappointment.

"This is hardly the time for violence." My dad pathetically offered.

"Oh really what if it was your daughter?"

"Point taken." My dad then stepped back allowing me to defend for myself.

"Will you two stop it? For Merlin's sake we are both adults!" Hermione yelled. She was definitely getting into her sparing mode and it was obvious that she got it from her dad.

"Don't you dare tell me to stop it young lady. How many times have you let this boy touch you?"

"I still think she was forced!" Cried her mother and my family was definitely offended at that accusation.

"How many times – so I know how many times to kill him!"

"How much time have we been together or how many times have we done it in your bed?" Hermione asked seeming to take a sick pleasure in upsetting her parents even more. I just continued to stand there like an idiot. "For your information we've been sleeping together since September and it's too many times to count." Her voice was getting progressively louder.

"September?" Asked Ginny and Harry simultaneously.

"If I could say something, I love your daughter…" I tried but got a resounding shut up from her father.

"It seems like ever since we let you go to that school Hermione Jane you have done nothing but disappoint us. You are always here with your magic friends doing magic things and fighting magic people. I should never have given in and let you go to that school. We hardly ever saw you after your first year."

"Oh please! You're the one who always booked your holidays without me. We started to go skiing my 5th year only for you to change your mind when you were invited to go to Hawaii with some colleagues – you were happy to send me back. Then last year when I wanted to come home, you said you already had plans and to find something else. I was an inconvenience and you didn't want me around anymore."

"Perhaps if you were more normal then we would like having you around more."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Edward, don't say anything you'll regret." Hermione's mum began to plead.

"Then you think its okay to perform spells on your parents! Making us forget who we are – that took some nerve. Here's the deal then Hermione, you either come back to Australia with us…"

"No." She answered before he could give her an alternative.

"Fine then. Go to the flat and get your things, we are selling it and going back to Australia. You are disowned young lady. I suggest hightailing it to the bank and get whatever money you can out of it before I close the account. You're cut off, no more money. Do you understand?"

"I understand you perfectly dad." Hermione's tone was just as cool and even as her dad's.

"Edward this is ridiculous." Hermione's mum finally spoke up. I was glad to hear one of them was reasonable. "I mean, at least let her keep the flat. Then I'll know she has a roof over her head." Okay, maybe not that reasonable.

"No Helen, she doesn't deserve it." Her dad then stormed out of the house to their car.

"Good luck Hermione. Maybe this will blow over." Her mum gave her a swift hug and ran after her husband. We heard them start the car and tear down the road.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, well, well…our little Ronnikins has been busy!" Said George.

"Sod off!" I replied.

"Hey, you got yourself in this one little brother with no help from me."

I looked to see my family staring at me. My brothers, except Percy, seemed to think this was great entertainment. Fleur, Ginny and Harry seemed worried but slightly amused; my dad seemed just confused and my mum looked like a volcano about to erupt.

Damn my feet for being glued to the floor and not following Hermione out the front door after her parents.

"This is all your fault!" I heard mum yell but she wasn't directing it to me but to dad.

"My fault?" He asked completely dumbfounded.

"Yes Arthur! You insisted on teaching him the contraceptive charm. You were supposed to discourage him from using it too!"

The family all turned to gape at dad. "I only did so on your orders. You were convinced they had, you know, already…"

I had started to back slowly out of the room. "You stop right there young man." Yelled mum and I froze mid-step. "The rest of you go to your rooms. Ginny go get Hermione and bring her back in here. We need to talk."

That was without doubt the most humiliating thing I had ever experienced or would ever experience in my life. Mum and dad had sat us down at opposite ends of the table and began to lecture us on the "fairies and doxies." Mum insisted that she perform a charm to ensure that Hermione wasn't pregnant. Hermione was actually beginning to tear up from the embarrassment.

"I think that I should try to get a room at the Leaky Cauldron." Hermione announced.

"What and have Ron sneak over there? Perhaps Aunt Muriel will put you up. Arthur go and floo her." Mum commanded like an Auror.

"If it's all the same Mrs. Weasley, I'd prefer to stay at the inn." Hermione said quietly and continued to look down at her hands.

"But Hermione, you don't have any money." I said quietly.

"Yes I do. No matter what dad said, he can't actually touch my bank account. It has my inheritance from my grandmum in there."

"Hermione dear, I'm sorry I yelled. We definitely want to have you here." Mum said trying to apologize for her tirade. Mum had gone on and on about what respectable girls do and don't do. There is little doubt it left the same impression with Hermione as it had me, that mum thought she was a scarlet woman.

"To tell the truth, I'm really uncomfortable. I also need to aparate back to my parent's and get my things. I'd like to be out before they arrive back by car. I'll send you an owl later Ron."

Before I or my mum could say anything, she was gone.

"Ronald, I think you should go up to your room."

"Fine." I got up and made the trek upstairs to my room.

When I opened the door, I found Harry, George, Bill and Charlie waiting for me. "Where's Percy?" I asked.

"He had to go to Penelope's parents' home for lunch so he just went ahead." Answered Charlie.

I walked over to my bed and Charlie got up to leaned against my tiny desk. I plopped down and waiting for whatever they wanted to tell me.

"Ron?" Bill said and I looked up to him. "What were you thinking apparating over there? That took a lot of…nerve."

"I just can't believe our little Ronnie is so grown up." Heckled George.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I just wanted to see her."

"I can't believe this has been going on for so long without me knowing. And after all you said to me about you two waiting and everything." Harry commented.

"Well, I didn't want you to molest my sister." I replied and my brothers conveniently rounded on Harry. Serves him right – he shouldn't have brought that up.

George was wise to my little diversion technique and came over to sit next to me. "Well played little bro. You know when we were talking about creating distractions this Christmas to get our mind off of Fred, I certainly didn't think you'd go and do this. This will certainly keep everyone occupied. Good job mate!" He slapped me on the back.

I couldn't help but laugh at his little joke. We had talked about setting off dungbombs to get our minds off Fred. I guess my utter humiliation did the trick. Charlie and Bill seemed to have finished threatening Harry and turned back to me.

"So dad really taught you the contraceptive charm? That must have bee a real laugh. I'm not sure he ever learned how to use it with all of us here." Charlie said with a laugh.

"Let's get down to details. How was it?" George asked and I quickly pushed him off the bed. "What, we were all wondering it."

"I wasn't! She's like a sister." Said Harry with a face of disgust.

"I know I wasn't wondering it." Bill said.

"Looks like you're the only one with a sick and twisted mind there George." Charlie helped him off the floor. "So what's happening now? What did mum and dad say to you both?"

"Look, I don't want to relive that." I said rubbing my eye. "Hermione left. She said she'd stay at the Leaky Cauldron and that she was too uncomfortable to stay here."

"I guess mum will move me up here and be on anti-apparation duty." Charlie grumbled.

"Well tomorrow's Christmas, she'll come tomorrow right?" Asked Harry.

"I really don't know. She said she'd owl."

"Look Ron," started Bill, "it's not like we all didn't know you two were going to end up together. This was just unexpected. I'm sure it will all blow over."

* * *

I pretty much stayed in my room all day. Harry was with me most of the time considering he and Ginny were still on the outs. During the middle of a game of exploding snaps, a large barn owl appeared outside my window.

"That's a Hogwarts owl isn't it?" Asked Harry.

I detached the note and read.

_Ron,_

_I hope you are surviving. I was able to get my stuff but my parents came in just as I was leaving. We talked a bit and my mum and I are okay I think. Dad is a different story. They still plan to sell the flat but dad realized he can't touch my money._

_Anyway, the Leaky Cauldron was completely booked so Tom suggested the obvious and I'm back here at Hogwarts. I just apparated back to Hogsmeade and walked back to the castle. It's pretty deserted right now but they will be having a lovely feast according to Hagrid._

_I simply can't come back to the Burrow! I'm too humiliated. I'm not sure I can ever face your mother again considering she thinks I'm a scarlet woman. Ginny must have sent me an owl the minute I left the Burrow because I received a rather scathing owl while I was at my parents. She's really upset with me and you too of course. I guess we really are a pair of hypocrites. How is Harry taking it?_

_Please write me back and I'll see you after the holidays. Maybe we can come up with something to meet for New Years._

_I already miss you. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

"Well?" Asked Harry after I folded the letter.

"She's gone back to Hogwarts and is going to stay there. She's not coming back and said she's too embarrassed to ever see mum again."

"I can't blame her Ron. We all heard your mum yelling that she was sure Hermione was pregnant. She's not is she?"

"No!" I said rather defensively then I realized he was only concerned, "no she's not. Mum even performed a charm to be sure."

"Yep, if I were Hermione I wouldn't come back until the wedding day."

I laughed and threw a pillow at him.

There was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal Charlie. "Hey, it's almost time for dinner." He said. "Also, I'm going to have to bunk up here with you two. Mum doesn't think I should sleep on the couch anymore. Truth is she wants to make sure you don't sneak out."

"The more the merrier. Right Ron?"

"Yea, right."

* * *

Christmas morning was actually filled with more cheer than I anticipated. We tore open our gifts and ate cake for breakfast. I, however, was aching for Hermione. I never realized I was so used to being with her everyday. When I told the family that she had gone back to Hogwarts, mum looked a bit upset. I had a feeling she was a little ashamed for how she carried on to Hermione.

"Well, I'm sure she's having a nice time with everyone there." Mum was trying to be cheery.

I took my presents for her and put them back upstairs in my room. I supposed we'd just exchange our gifts later. It wasn't a very creative gift; just a journal and a bracelet to go with her necklace. Luckily Parvati helped me pick it out before she left for Paris.

"Ron, you're acting like a girl."

I turned to find George in my door. "Shut up." I simply said.

"Look, I was thinking that maybe I could cover for you so you could go to see her for while."

"Really?" I felt a rush of excitement.

"Why don't you apparate to Hogsmeade. You can walk to Hogwarts from there. I'll tell everyone that you're acting like an upset schoolgirl and want to be alone. I think that could buy you an hour at least. Just don't be gone too long because if you're not here for dinner mum will have kittens."

"Thanks George." I said and apparated.

* * *

I looked at my watch as I got to the castle. It had taken me 20 minutes to walk from town to the castle and I really needed to keep track of my time. George had become much more of a friend than an annoying brother lately. I wished I had bought him more than a stash of sweets.

The castle seemed deserted and I wish there was someone to ask if they had seen Hermione. I went to the most logical place first – the dormitory. I took two or three stairs at a time to make it there quickly and soon I was outside her room and knocked. No one answered and I was worried I was going to have to search the entire castle. I banged my forehead on the door in frustration.

"Ron? What are you doing?"

I turned around to see Hermione behind me loaded down with a bunch of books. Relieved, I swooped down for a kiss. Then took the stack of books that were weighing her down.

"Ron, I can't believe you left the Burrow to spend Christmas with me." She beamed.

"Um, actually George is only covering for me for an hour or so." I felt a little spineless. She had lost her family and I was afraid to leave mine for a few hours on Christmas.

"Oh, well that's okay. I'm just happy to see you." She led me into her room. "Now we can exchange presents."

As I dropped her books on her bed I felt the air knock out of me, "SHITE! I left the second George said he'd cover for me, I left your present on my desk." I couldn't believe that I was such an idiot.

"Don't worry, you coming to visit me is present enough. Here, open."

She handed me a small envelop and I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. I had grown up with the bigger is better mentality when it came to presents. Hermione however was beaming as I opened it. "Canons tickets!!!" I exclaimed and examined the coveted gift. "The season opener against Puddlemore? How did you get these? No, never mind don't tell me." Cutting her off before she could explain.

"I take it you like your present." She seemed very pleased with herself.

"Yes!" I gave her a hug big enough to lift her off the ground. I looked in her eyes, "I love you Hermione Granger."

"I love you Ronald Weasley."

I could only stay a few more minutes before having to sprint back to Hogsmeade. I promised to meet her again for New Year's Eve. As soon as I apparated back I went down to join my family in much better spirits. Mum was quite suspicious. I explained that I spent the time writing Hermione a letter and it made me feel better.

"It's official then. Ron's transformation into a girl is complete." Announced George to the group and was met with a chorus of laughter and a gagging expression from Ginny.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay but I had major writer's block. I must have rewritten it four times. I've also moved the rating to M.**

**I don't own Harry Potter…**

The week between Christmas and New Year's was excruciatingly long. I spent the days working for George and avoiding Lavender. Once she realized I was working at the shop, she seemed to drop constantly. According to Verity, she had been dating the wizard she took to the celebration over the summer but had a very nasty and public breakup at the beginning of December. When she said public, she meant it! It apparently happened outside the neighboring café and spectators actually gathered around to watch.

"I couldn't figure out why everyone fled the store suddenly. I looked outside scared I was going to see deatheaters and there were two people having a shouting match while breaking up. It was quite a scene. Then George came out and told me it was an old girlfriend of yours. I was so embarrassed for her." Verity explained.

Lavender dropped by daily to see if I wanted to go to lunch which I always had a ready excuse for. Now she was here again, but this time looking for someone to go to a New Year's Eve party tonight.

"Ron, I can't help but notice that you've been all alone this week. It seems that we are both on the mend from terrible relationships." She said after I politely but firmly refused her invitation.

"Lavender, is your hobby to jump to the wrong conclusions?" I asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" She batted her eyes in a way where I couldn't tell if she was trying to be sexy or if she had something in her eye.

"Hermione and I are very much together."

"That's an understatement." George said under his breath while he counted the till.

"She's at Hogwarts and letting me spend time with my family." I finished.

"Feeble excuse Ron. I heard she not only got the boot from her own parents but was kicked out of the Burrow too."

"Where did you hear that?"

"A little birdie told me."

"Well your wrong. She and her parents don't see eye to eye on the magical world and she was never at the Burrow for Christmas." I defended and I could hear George laughing at the end of the counter.

"What's so funny?" Lavender demanded.

"Nothing, but can't you give it a rest? You're quite pathetic you know."

"Excuse me? How dare you! Are you just jealous I'm not here to ask you out?"

"Hardly. Besides you'll probably want to go before Hermione gets here. It's about closing time Ron."

I looked at my watch and it was almost noon. We were closing early and Hermione was meeting me for the rest of the day. We were going to go to a New Year's party at Seamus' and I assume it was the one that Lavender was trying to get me to go to.

As if on cue, Hermione waltzed through the door looking as fabulous as ever. Her nose and cheeks were slightly red from the cold wind outside.

"Oh, hi Lavender. How are you doing?" She asked in fake politeness.

"Fine." Lavender stared Hermione down.

"Good." She then walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss then a hug. "I'm missed you."

"Me too." Neither of us noticed Lavender leaving.

"Okay you two, no fornicating in the shop. Go on, I'll see you both next year." George said as he ushered us out the door.

* * *

Hermione and I went to grab a quick bite at the neighboring café before heading off to Muggle London to do some things Hermione wanted to do. I told her about Lavender's public break-up here but it seemed her mind was somewhere else.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I've just missed you is all." She gave a sweet smile.

"There's something else, I can tell."

"Oh, well being at the castle without you this last week has been miserable. Viktor has also taken the opportunity to start bothering me again."

"But McGonnagal put him on warning."

"Well she's gone to visit her great-niece in America for the holidays." She took a sip of her pumpkin juice. "It's not been that bad really. He just assumes your absence is proof of a break-up."

"I knew I should have gone back to Hogwarts too." I felt guilty.

"No Ron! You needed to be with your family, especially this year." She reached across the table and grabbed my hand. "Besides, we're together now."

"You know mum's been feeling right guilty. She's petrified you hate her and never want to see her again." I laughed.

"Merlin…I was just so embarrassed." She said and her cheeks became a little pink. The waitress brought our food and we began to eat.

Things were going along great until, "Oh, here you guys are." Lavender pulled up a spare seat. "Don't worry," she said to Hermione, "I'm not here to ask Ron to the party tonight."

"Oh, I'm not worried." Hermione retorted and continued to eat.

"I just wanted to see if you two were coming because it's going to be great. I heard Seamus has cleaned out the stores of Firewhisky."

"We plan to stop by but probably won't stay too late. We want to ring in the New Year together." Hermione gave me a suggestive wink.

"Okay," Lavender said then gave me a sympathetic look. "I'll see you both tonight." She then left as quickly as she came.

"What is she up to?" I asked aloud.

"Who knows and who cares. Just stay away from anything she gives you to drink." We both laughed and finished our lunch in peace.

* * *

Before heading to Muggle London, I convinced Hermione to stop by the Burrow. She reluctantly agreed as long as we didn't stay too long. The moment we walked in the door, Hermione was enveloped in a hug from mum. She then went on and on about how she felt horrible that she left. Hermione seemed relieved and grateful for the apology and did her own apology for leaving so abruptly.

"Oh, I didn't know you guys were here." Ginny said as she stepped into the kitchen.

"We just stopped by on our way to London." I said.

"Gin, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione asked.

"Um," Ginny looked around the room and finally said, "sure."

They both disappeared up the stairs, I assumed to Ginny's room. I then realized that my mum was staring at me.

"What?"

"I'm so proud of you. I'm not exactly ecstatic about what you've been doing but I'm very happy that you and Hermione are together. I never thought you two would come around." She took a seat opposite me at the table and I couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable.

"So tell me," she started again, "when do you think you two will get married?"

"WHAT?" I was surprised and shocked by the question so my reply naturally woke any sleeping creature in the vicinity.

"Don't act so surprised. I'm your mother; I know you've been thinking about it."

"Well, I don't know." I began to shift uncomfortably in my seat.

"You should really ask Hermione what her future plans are. Muggles don't get married as young as witches and wizards you know and have children much later."

"What do you mean?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Well, your father and I were married at your age; of course we had graduated school the year before. Then Bill came along a year later. I don't think Hermione would be anxious to get married so soon."

"Maybe a few years from now or something – I don't really know." I was becoming very irritated for some reason. I began to wonder about how are different backgrounds would affect our future plans.

My mum sat there smiling strangely, "you two will have the most wonderful children. I can just see the little redheads carrying copies of _Hogwarts, a History_ around all day."

Luckily, Hermione and Ginny reappeared in the kitchen. There were arm in arm and drying some tears.

"What's wrong girls?" Mum asked.

"Nothing, we were just sorting some things out." Ginny said then turned to Hermione, "I'll see you tonight have fun in London."

"You bet and don't forget what I said." Hermione said before exchanging a giant hug. Girls were just plain weird.

* * *

We had a wicked time in Muggle London. We basically went to places that she missed. Our plan was to stop by George's flat above the store to freshen up before the party. So we were happy we made it there just before the snow started falling.

"I've always loved snow." She said as she went to the window after removing her coat.

I came up behind her and put my arms around her. She instinctively leaned back into me and I began to kiss her neck. "Ron, stop! You know what that does to me."

"I know exactly what it does." I responded before continuing in earnest.

"Ron, you said that you promised George no funny business." Her eyes began to flutter and eventually closed as she became lost in the sensation.

"Well George and I had a little talk this morning and he's agreed to stay away from here and give us some much needed privacy." I brushed her hair aside and started on the other side of her neck as my hand reached up to cup her breast.

"Oh, you did, did you? Won't your mum get a little suspicious if he bunks at the Burrow?"

"I have a feeling he has plans of his own with Verity."

"What? Really?" She spun around to face me looking ecstatic. "That's wonderful! I've always liked her and I thought there was a connection…"

"Hermione," I interrupted, "shut up." I said before my lips came crashing down on hers.

Anyone watching the window from the street below was probably getting a good show. Well, it was nothing more than some heaving snogging. Once I reached my hands under her sweater to unclasp her bra, Hermione stopped the proceedings, insisting that we needed to get ready to go to Seamus'.

"Don't worry; it will just build you up more for later. I don't know about you but I have no plans on staying until midnight. I want to ring in the New Year with you in my arms." She wiggled her eyebrows and darted off to the restroom.

Hermione was surprisingly…well…sexual. One would think she would be timid, shy and rigid but in fact she was quite adventurous. I needed to pull my mind away from my thoughts of wild night in the prefect's bathroom. We had almost been caught by Polly Prince who unceremoniously broke through Hermione's locking spell and insisted that she needed to use the facilities. I never knew I could hold my breath so long underwater and thank goodness for those well placed bubbles. I shook the memory from my head and I grabbed my clothes I had left earlier and went to the bedroom to change.

* * *

Harry arrived at George's flat just a few minutes after Hermione started to have a panic attack over being late. I didn't really understand what was going on with her since she didn't really want to go to the party in the first place. Once he arrived, we apparated not too far away to a residential block of Diagon Alley.

Even outside the building we could hear loud music and I expected Hermione to chicken out be she determinedly marched into the building to find the flat.

"Ron, Harry! You both made it." Seamus yelled making his way to the front door. "Oh, hey Hermione. Didn't really expect to see you come."

"Why not?" Hermione asked in a huff.

"I don't know; parties, drinking and well…fun never seemed to be your thing." Seamus said with a bit of a slur making me think he opened the firewhiskey early.

I squeezed her hand, not to comfort her from his rather nasty remark, but to stop her from hexing him. "Come on Seamus."

Suddenly Hermione let go of my hand, "There's Ginny, I'll be back in a minute."

The moment she left, Seamus started pouring the firewhiskey. "You could have knocked me over with a quill mate when Dean told me you and Hermione were actually going out. I don't see how you can take it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked and Harry, looking a bit weary, slipped away to talk to Dean.

"Come on mate. She's certainly no Lavender. I mean, she's always been a cold fish. I can't imagine that you'd be getting any action other than a quick snog."

"You'd be surprised." I said under my breath before I took a swig and glanced around for Hermione who seemed to have disappeared.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Well, never fear. There are plenty of girls here. Being out of school is fantastic. I don't know how you let Granger talk you into it."

"Granger?" I asked wondering when he had adopted Malfoy's term of endearment.

"You know, Hermione." He said punching my shoulder in strange but brotherly way. "Anyway, Lavender's here and I'm sure she wouldn't mind giving you a little something on the side."

"No thanks; not in the slightest interested." I continued to scan the room for any means of escape.

"Really, then I might have a try. Was she as good in bed as she likes people to believe she is?"

"I wouldn't know I never slept with her." Giving a rather disgusted look.

"Are you serious?" He said flabbergasted.

"Why do you sound so shocked?"

"Well, the way you two used to go at in the common room and from what Lavender hinted at, we all just assumed."

I rolled my eyes. I had heard Lavender's name too many times already today. "Lavender is liar. We never did anything but snog." I finally saw Hermione come out of what I assumed to be a bedroom with Ginny.

"Poor fellow." Seamus said slapping my back. "Still a virgin. I'm sure that any bird here would love to sleep with a war hero with an Order of Merlin, First Class."

"Look Seamus, I never said I was a virgin and trust me, Hermione pretty much keeps me exhausted."

I left him looking quite shocked and made my way over to a grateful Hermione who was now standing pretty much alone by the food table.

"What were you and Seamus talking about?"

"Oh nothing, where did you disappear to?"

She motioned her head over to Ginny who appeared to be having a deep conversation with Harry. "She's going to try to work things out with him."

"Finally." I said then watched them grab their coats and head for the door.

"Hopefully that's a good sign." She turned toward me, "you know I'm already ready to go. It's not like Seamus gave me much of a welcome."

"Oh, I think he's been talking to Lavender."

"Figures…"

"Hermione, all that matters is us – no one else." She smiled at me and we stood there kissing before someone yelled for us to get a room.

Hermione agreed to stay a little longer and was happy when some others from our year that were in her Arithmancy class showed up.

"Hey you two." Said Lavender who appeared out of no where. "We are going to play a little drinking game…Bluff. I brought a truth orb." She pulled a smoky crystal out of her robe pocket.

Hermione rolled her eyes but others were encouraging us to play so we took a seat in the circle.

"Okay guys, the rules." Seamus announced. "We keep the orb under this." He showed us a dishtowel. "A person is asked a question and if you think that they are lying then you shout LIAR. Everyone can do it; it doesn't have to be just one person. Then, if the orb is blue showing they told the truth, then everyone who called them a liar has to drink. But if it's red, the person has to drink."

"But what if no one says anything?" Someone asked who had obviously never been subjected to the game.

"Then we'll never know if they were lying or not." He said then taking his seat. "It pays to tell the truth, be a good bluffer or know whose lying."

"Okay, I'll start!" Lavender said, "I pick Hermione. Hermione, who was your first kiss?"

She didn't even hesitate a second, "Guy Peters, a Muggle boy." It wasn't the answer I expected and my head spun around to look at her.

No one said anything. Most looked at me wondering if I was going to explode – people must have really been weary of my jealous streak.

"LIAR!" Yelled Lavender looking at everyone, "Come on, we all know it was Viktor Krum."

No one else seemed to join in. Seamus pulled the cloth away and the orb shown a bright blue. Everyone laughed and watched as Lavender was the first to drink and looked pretty bummed.

The game went on for a while and it seemed that each time Lavender got a chance, she'd ask Hermione a question and this time was no exception, "Hermione, where is the craziest place you've ever had sex?"

Hermione sat there for a moment. "It's okay to admit you're still a virgin Hermione. No one's surprised." Lavender smirked.

"Oh, thanks Lav I'm actually just thinking about the question." Everyone watched as Hermione seemed to be lost in thought. "Oh! A magic carpet." She said triumphantly.

Everyone but me yelled "LIAR!" but when Seamus removed the cloth to reveal a blue orb everyone was shocked into silence.

"On that note, it's getting late and we should go Ron." She hopped up.

"Good idea." I said getting to my feet and trying not to laugh and the stunned faces.

We quickly apparated and found ourselves back at George's flat. The moment our eyes met we both burst into laughter.

"I can't believe you admitted to that." I said.

"I know what they think of me." She said recovering a little from the giggles. "I don't mind giving everyone a little shock."

"I'll give you a shock!" I said as I lifted her and carried her off to the bedroom for a private New Year's celebration.


End file.
